Noticias y sueños
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Anko ha despertado de su "coma" Kakashi se ha enterado que su madre es Tsunade... Kabuto esta de parte de Konoha ahora... Podrá Kakashi perdonar a Tsunade por no decirle la verdad... Por no decirle que era su madre? aun nos falta por terminar la historia... Y pues hay Hentai en este capitulo de hoy :)
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACION: NI NARUTO NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, ESTOS SON DE KISHIMOTO-SAN LO UNICO MIO AQUÍ ES LA CHIQUITITA HISTORIA.

Era una mañana como cualquiera en la aldea de la aldea de la hoja o por lo menos eso parecia en ese momento.

-Kakashi como te sientes el día de hoy-dijo una rubia de ojos marrones-te noto muy distraído te pasa algo.

-Ah…No solo estoy un poco preocupado-dijo rascando su cabellera plateada y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

-Cálmate…Anko esta por llegar no te preocupes Kakashi –dijo la de ojos marrones.

-Lo se solo es que ella me explicaría algo que dejo

pendiente la otra noche-dijo el peligris.

SILENCIO

-Tsunade-sama un miembro del equipo de la capitana mitarashi ha llegado malherido y pide refuerzos para combatir a los enemigos de la nube-dijo un anbu con su mascara puesta.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto el peli-plata muy preocupado.

- 2 kilómetros de la entrada principal de la aldea.

-Kakashi Hatake a donde rayos crees que vas-dijo la chica rubia de ojos marrones.

-No es obvio- dijo el peli-plata saltando de la casa de Tsunade.

-Y tu, que rayos esperas acompáñalo-dijo con una pequeña venita que se asomaba en su frente.

-Kakashi-sensei hola podemos hablar-dijo un rubio.

- No ahora no puedo tengo prisa

-¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi?

-Kakashi-sempai espérame.

-Mmm… ¿Porque le persigue un cazador Anbu?, bueno y a mi que me importa.

-Capitana Mitarashi cuidado-grito una chica de ojos jade-demonios se encuentra bien.

-A…t- ti t-te lo p-parece-dijo tartamudeando la chica de ojos color café.

-No se esfuerce capitana-dijo la oji-jade.

-Basta de hablar…En la otra vida lo harán todo lo que quieran, porqué en esta ya se le acabo el tiempo-dijo un ninja enmascarado.

-Como si fuera a dejarte imbecil-dijo el ninja copia con un chacra brotando de sus manos-púdrete, chidori-dijo el ninja atravesando al otro ninja y cayendo sobre el-Sakura vete con Anko de aquí ahora.

-Pero Kaka-la chica no pudo terminar la frase puesto que fue interrumpida.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres o no esto es una orden-dijo enojado-vete ya.

-Muy bien…pero tenga mucho cuidado-dijo la oji-jade mientras se marchaba con la malherida eh inconsciente Anko en sus brazos.

-No te escondas ninja miedoso de la hoja-dijo un ninja de la nube-no seas cobarde.

-Y quien dijo que me estoy escondiendo de ti-dijo un ninja de cabello castaño.

-Tu quien rayos eres-dijo el ninja de la nube –a quien le importa eso-dijo con una kunai en las manos-pero si quieres saber me dicen Yamato-dijo mientras llegaba-Kakashi pero que haces aquí-dijo el peli-castaño.

-No tu que haces aquí-dijo desconcertado –sabes no importa.

-Espera tu eres Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, pero que sorpresa, bueno creo que me voy.

-A donde crees que vas, espera a que te mate-dijo muy enojado-vamos acércate ya.

-si ese es el caso mejor me alejo de ti.

- Ah… no entiendo.

-Cállate Yamato

-Bueno adiós, nos vemos despues.

-Demonios se ha escapado, sabes que paso aquí Kakashi-dijo el castaño.

-No solo se que atacaron a Sakura y a… rayos lo había olvidado.

-Que pasa Kakashi

-Recordé que Sakura se llevo a Anko malherida al hospital.

-Pues vamos.

-Aaaa…-dijo antes de colapsar en el suelo.

-Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, reacciona- dijo el castaño golpeando la mejilla de Kakashi-Que gran día para tomar un descanso y salir a caminar.

-Sakura, hola-dijo un rubio.

-Naruto no puedo hablar que no ves-dijo la oji-jade

-Déjame ayudarte con-el chico se asombro-que le paso a Anko-dijo mientras corrían directo al hospital.

Que tranquilidad siento en este lugar, no quisiera salir de este lugar nunca, pero claro estaría mejor co Anko, Naruto, Sai Y Sakura. Pero donde rayos estoy y que es ese sollozo que se escucha, rayos aquí no han nadie absolutamente nadie ni siquiera el molestoso pero también mi eterno rival Gai o su estudiante favorito Lee. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro de este lugar es que esta completamente vació.

-Naruto eres tan, tan BAKA-dijo una voz que el conocía a la perfección y la cual estaba llorando.

-Sakura-chan no me digas eso-dijo algo triste- detesto que me insultes de esa manera.

-Si no quieres que te insulte, aguárdate tus tarugadas y compórtate estas en un hospital-dijo la chica cerrando la puerta de un azote.

-Naruto ahora que hiciste para que Sakura este tan molesta contigo-dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

-Nada Kakashi solo que- el chico no termino de decir la oración pues se quedo tan impresionado- ya has despertado.

-Pues que no vez BAKA-dijo el ninja riendo algo despacio-por que me miras asi, no hecho nada malo.

-Tú también me insultas al igual que Sakura, no tienes piedad ni porque soy tú pequeño hermano-dijo algo triste.

-No es eso es que a veces amerita que te insulte por ser tan tonto-dijo riendo y cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo como de costumbre (puesto que no tenia puesta su mascara).

-Bueno si tú lo dices, te creeré esta vez y ponte tu mascara si no quieres una orbe de chicas tras de ti

-Si claro, oye Naruto.

-Si que pasa.

-Donde esta Anko, se supone que debería estar esperando a que despertara- dijo serio- Bueno eso significa una cosa, tendré que castigarla por no esperar a que yo despertara que clase de amiga es-dijo riendo

-A…si claro.

-Naruto, que me estas ocultando.

-Yo nada, creo que te estas quedando loco-dijo nervioso.

-Vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar, se cuando estas mintiendo con solo mirar tus ojos-dijo muy confiado.

-Lo se, pero no debo de decirte yo.

-Vamos no le diré a nadie-dijo con tono de ruego.

-No, son ordenes de los altos mandos no debo romper las reglas-dijo serio- Es lo que tu me dices.

-Bueno, creo que iré al baño, tengo que orinar-dijo el ninja bajándose de la cama.

-Como, como te pondrás cuando lo sepas-se dijo asi mismo el oji-azul-como te pondrás hermano mió-dijo puesto que Minato había adoptado a Kakashi cuando el padre de el se suicido.

-Lady tsunade, parece que Kakashi ya despertó.

-Bueno mientras mas rápido le diga, mas rápido acabare con esto-dijo la rubia -Vamos Shizune.

-Vamos a pasar Kakashi-advirtió Shizune antes de entrar.

-Claro pase Tsunade-sama.

-Naruto, puedes salir, tengo que hablar con el a solas.

-Claro, vamos afuera Shizune.

-Vamos.

Silencio…

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama?, me esta asustando-dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su frente.

-Kakashi sientate.

-Claro, aunque no se para que, si no hace falta.

-Kakashi, lamento ser yo la portadora de malas noticias, pero no tengo opción-hizo una pausa.

-¿Qué pasa?, dígame ¿que ocurre?-dije tragando saliva.

-Es sobre… A-Anko – dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Que es lo que ocurre? –Hice una pausa-Contésteme por favor-dije a tono de ruego.

-Lo lamento de verdad… Kakashi, es que ella no sobrevivió al ataque que recibió.

-¿Qué ha dicho?, creo que no la escuche correctamente. –dije con la voz quebradiza.

-Ella no alcanzo a llegar al hospital, ella se desangro en el camino… Lo lamento.

Fue entonces, cuando mis ojos se tornaron cristalinos y poco despues Tsunade salio de la habitación para darme algo privacidad. Poco despues de eso las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, me levante de la cama, me comencé a vestir, me seque las lagrimas de los ojos, salí de la habitación y fije mi mirada al suelo para asi evitar las miradas de los demás, que de seguro me mirarían con lastima. Fue cuando sentí que alguien tomo mi brazo, pero estaba tan molesto y triste que decidí quitar mi brazo de una manera muy brusca y dándoles una mirada de furia y enojo que intimido a la misma Tsunade puesto que mi sharingan estaba al descubierto. Sin más que hacer salí del hospital, me dirigí a la piedra monumental de los Ninjas Muertos en combate, quería comprobar si era cierto, que ella había muerto. Cuando llegue trague saliva y comencé a leer los nombres asta que llegué al de Mitarashi Anko, que a sus lados estaban Sarutobi Asuma, Uchiha Obito y Sakumo Hatake.

-NO… no, no, no, no, tu no- dijo entre sollozos- esto no esta pasando, es un genjutsu-limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos- ¡KAI!(liberar) ¡KAI!, ¡KAI!.

Dijo las mismas palabras durante horas sin obtener resultado, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo como si fuese una llave de agua abierta, su vista estaba completamente nublada por las lagrimas, se puso lentamente de pie, puso sus manos frente a su ojo izquierdo, cuando las quito tenia activado su mangekyou sharingan, hizo unos sellos de manos y hizo su chidori en ambas manos y se quedo parado sin hacer nada.

-Oye Naruto porque no vas a buscar a Kakashi, creo que esta muy deprimido y solo tu puedes ayudarlo en estos momentos, eres el que lo conoce mejor- dijo la mandamás de la aldea con sus dos ojos marrones cerrados y una mano en la frente.

-Si… lo se pero… que se supone que le diga, yo no se que se siente perder a la persona con la que te casarías y tendrías un hijo- dijo el rubio- que le diré.

-Solo dile que lo comprendes aunque no te lo crea y dile que lo apoyaras, que estarás ahí con el cuando te necesite.

-Lo intentare… pero simplemente no prometo nada, el es mucho mas terco que yo y la verdad… tengo miedo de que cometa alguna locura.

-Si creo que es lo me…-la rubia no termino la rase porque un estruendo muy pero muy cerca se escucho-Pero que ha sido eso Yamato.

-No lo se pero parece que proviene de los campos de entrenamiento.

Dicho esto los tres ninjas se dijeron a los campos de entrenamiento para ver que era lo que estaba pasando y miraron lo que menos imaginaron ver, era Kakashi golpeando a Gai de una manera brutal que la bestia verde de konoha no se podía defender, lo único que podía hacer era recibir los golpes de Kakashi que eran brutales a cada golpe que recibía se le miraba estar apunto de estar inconciente y en un estado algo critico, pero aun asi el Ninja Copia no se detenía. Fue ahí cuando una mano detuvo el próximo ataque y tal vez el que terminaría por matarlo.

-Pero que te pasa Kakashi porque lo golpeas-dijo el rubio confundido.

El peligris solo miro con enojo a Gai y recordó lo que le dijo hacia unos momentos que lo hizo sentir muy mal y sentirse verdaderamente furioso.

FLASH BACK…

Me encontraba parado con un chidori por mano pero los disolví y me tire al suelo de rodillas solo quería recordar momentos felices que hubiese vivido con mi amada Anko a la cual amaba con todo el corazón al igual que ella ami o eso era lo que yo creía y ahí fue donde llego Gai al que yo quería como a un hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi rival, etc. Al que me destrozo el corazón co aquellas palabras que me dijo sentia que cada vez estaba más cerca de perder todo lo que tenía.

-Se por lo que estas pasando y lo lamento mucho.

-¿Y TU QUE SABES DE CÓMO ME SIENTO?-dijo casi gritando.

-P-porque… Ella era…m-mi a-man-te y el h-hijo q-que es-estaba… esperando era mió – me dijo tartamudeando y mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué dijiste, que diablos dijiste maldito infeliz?

-Lo lamento yo no quise lastimarte y ella tampoco se suponía que hoy cuando ella llegara hablaría contigo del asunto.

-Pero ¿porque tu?... Se suponía que eras mi amigo… mi mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento yo no quise hacerlo pero cuando me di cuenta ya no había marcha atrás –dijo con la voz un tanto quebradiza

-Dime ¿que significa para ti la palabra amigo?

Solo fueron palabras que usaste a tu antojo.-gritaba como loco- tu sabias que yo era su pareja.

-Tú no la amabas y bien lo sabes-trago saliva- al igual que ella, ninguno se amaba que mas da.

Si ya no la amaba yo solo la quería… ella era mi mejor amiga y tu eras mi mejor amigo eso es lo que me duele.

- ¿Era?

- Si lo eras…si tan siquiera hubieras esperado a que yo terminara con ella… aunque la mayoría sabía que ya no la quería ella aun era mi pareja…

-Pero Kakashi…

-Gai eso lo espere de cualquiera menos de ti… eso es lo que me duele, de tantas veces que te pregunte si la querías me dijiste que no que solo era una amiga mas.

-Vamos Kakashi ella no puede separarnos… tu eres mi eterno rival mi amigo y confidente… ella solo fue una aventura para mi ya sabes ella era una Put…-no termino de hablar ya que Kakashi lo golpeaba.

-Aunque ella no este aquí se merece respeto maldito infeliz, ella te iba a dar un hijo que no lo entiendes Gai un hijo por dios.-le decía mientras lo seguía golpeando- y aun asi dices ser mi amigo.

FIN DE FLASH BACK…

-¿Kakashi porque golpeaste a Gai? Se supone que el es tu mejor amigo-dijo la de ojos marrones.

-Amigo… el no es mi amigo-dijo con tono serio

-No entiendo de que estas hablando Kakashi podrías explicarme.-dijo el rubio.

-El no es mas mi amigo, desde que se revolcó con Anko el dejo de ser mi amigo… Si ya se que dirás tu no la amabas… pero el rompió algo que tardo mucho tiempo en conseguir mi amistad, respeto y cualquier vinculo que me una a el.

SILENCIO…

Me levanto del suelo y se fue del lugar dejando a una Tsunade y a un Naruto muy apenados, confundidos y en total shock. Caminaba por toda la aldea con calma pensando en lo que Gai me dijo y solo en pensarlo me daba rabia y coraje al imaginarlos engañándome y luego haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, me daba asco el haber besado los labios de Anko que contenían la saliva de Gai. Con que razón no le importaba que me fuera de misiones largas de la aldea y cuando llegaba se mira tan feliz y de seguro no al verme, sino al haber estado tantas veces en la que pronto seria mi cama con Gai puesto que la casa donde vivió Anko yo la había comprado para vivir con ella despues de casarnos (por el asunto del bebe). Disfrutando que me estaba mirando la cara de idiota riéndose a mis espaldas mientras el se llamaba asi mismo como mi mejor amigo.

-Que idiota fui- se decía para sus adentros.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿a donde vas?

-Hum… A ningún lugar en específico Kurenai.

-Y Puedo acompañarte a ningún lugar en específico.

-Si tú quieres…puedes, claro que puedes.

Dicho esto caminaron por toda la aldea un par de veces, solo cruzaron un par de palabras, pero nada relevante a la Mitarashi, puesto que a la chica de ojos rojos intensos le gustaba el peligris pero no se lo había dicho por ser el novio de su ahora muerta amiga de infancia auque ella supiera que el no la amaba solo no podía hacerlo.

-Sabes aunque suene raro me siento mejor contigo que solo- dijo cerrando su único ojo visible.

-Uhm…pues gracias o eso creo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos a comer algo… y no acepto un no por respuesta se que no has comido.

-Bueno…pero comeremos en tu casa y descuida yo te cocinare.

-Bueno si tú quieres comemos en mi casa… pero yo te ayudare a cocinar.

-Enserio me vas a ayudar Kakashi.

-Claro que crees yo se cocinar no solo como fuera de casa… a veces me gusta comer algo que haga yo mismo.

Sin más que decir se marcharon directamente al departamento de Naruto y Kakashi, caminaban en un silencio que para Kurenai no era nada cómodo, la incomodaba demasiado estar tan cerca de el y sin hablar de cualquier cosa, sin importar de que se hablara, no importaba que fuera de Anko, para ella mas bien era un recordatorio de que no se le debía de acercar para no parecer tan obvia, aunque no había sido lo necesariamente discreta que sus alumnos( Kiba, Hinata y shino) e Iruka, los cuales le dijeron que le dijera que no perdería nada que el que perdería seria el en ser tan idiota por dejarla ir.

Llegaron al departamento de Kakashi se adentraron en el y se fueron a la cocina, comenzaron a preparar la comida y solo cruzaban las palabras necesarias para que la comida estuviera lista en pocos minutos.

-Ya esta lista…No lo crees.

-Si…lo esta vamos a comer…Kurenai vamos a lavarnos las manos.

-Uhm… A si claro.

Ya en la mesa se dispusieron a comer la cena pero esta vez si platicaban de cosas que les habían pasado cuando eran niños pues ellos eran mejores amigos en la infancia pero despues de la muerte de Obito Uchiha el se volvió mas distante no hablaba mas que con su padre Minato, su madre Kushina su compañera de equipo Rin y Gai pero con la muerte de sus padres y Rin se volvió a un mas distante y con la única persona que se le miraba a diario era su pequeño hermano Naruto.

-Y como te sientes.

-Pues ahora me siento mejor.

-¿Cómo que ahora me siento mejor?

Kakashi le comenzó a contar lo que le había dicho el miserable de Gai esa tarde pero lo decía como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-Lo lamento yo no sabia.

-No te preocupes, no hay porque hacerlo…ademas ya te dije que estoy mejor ahora.

Los dos se pusieron a levantar la mesa y a lavar los platos, cuando terminaron se fueron a la sala a mirar la televisión. Cuando Kurenai se recargo en el hombro de Kakashi el se sorprendió pero el hizo lo mismo recargando su cabeza con la de ella para asi quedarse rápidamente dormidos en el sillon dejando la televisión prendida en un documental de animales. Tiempo despues llego Naruto que se les quedo mirando por unos momentos ya que el sabia que ella amaba a su hermano y el a ella, solo se quedo admirándolos hasta que decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano por una manta para taparlos con ella ya que hacia algo de frió, los tapo con la manta, tomo una silla, la coloco frente de ellos, tomo un hoja de papel, un lápiz y los comenzó a dibujar, primero a Kakashi que era el que le quedaba mas cerca y despues a Kurenai.

- *Se miran tan bien juntos, bueno será mejor que los deje dormir…deben de estar cansados para haberse quedado dormidos mirando la televisión*

Se fue a dormir a su cuarto lo mas silencioso que pudo para no despertar a su hermano y a la mujer que desde hacia tiempo atrás le quitaba el sueño, *si hasta yo que soy un cabeza hueca me di cuenta

Pero tu dices que no… pero la verdad no se puede estar oculta por siempre*.*Si no crees mírame ahora tengo 3 meses de ser el novio de Hina y soy muy feliz…deberías de darte otra oportunidad pues la verdad se ven muy bien juntos*

- Ummm…Donde estoy?-dijo tocando su cabeza puesto que esta le dolía a morir.

-No se mueva Gai-sensei la enfermera me dijo que no debía hacer ningún esfuerzo- dijo el joven discípulo del cejas de azotador- Y esta en el hospital.

-EL HOSPITAL PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ-grito la bestia verde de konoha.

-Pues dijeron que Kakashi-sensei te había golpeado y que bueno que Naruto lo detuvo porque si no la vedad no estaríamos hablando en este momento… casi te mata… a propósito ¿que paso?

-Nada importante solo teníamos un reto nuevo… y es obvio que el lo gano- dijo bajando la mirada- podrías dejarme solo quiero dormir un poco.

-*algo me esta ocultando y lo voy a descubrir* Si ahora lo dejo para que descanse…nos vemos luego.

-Si claro.

-*Bueno voy a ir con Kakashi-sensei para preguntarle que es lo que le pasa a Gai esta muy decaído no creo que haya sido un reto común este talvez implico algo mas nunca le había afectado tanto un reto que yo sepa*-lo voy a descubrir.

Lee caminaba decidido a hablar con Kakashi pues Gai era como un padre para el y no le gustaba mirarlo tan triste y deprimido, ya casi llegaba al

Departamento de Hatake y no dejaba de pensar cual podría ser el motivo de que su querido sensei estuviese tan mal. Cuando llego toco la puerta un par de beses asi despertando al ninja copia que dormía en el sillon.

-Ummm… Ya voy- dijo Kakashi rascando antes de cargar a Kurenai a su habitación, puesto que no seria bien visto que una mujer durmiera fuera de casa, la tapo con las sabanas procurando no despertarla.- Pásale ya voy.

-Ok –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa Lee… en que te puedo ayudar?

-Quería preguntarle que es lo que le pasa a Gai sensei?

-Pregúntaselo tú… ¿que no eres su mejor estudiante? Si buscas alguna respuesta mejor pregúntale a el yo no tengo nada que explicar de porque lo golpee.

-Espera tu lo golpeaste…pero si el me dijo que fue un reto que por eso lo dejaste asi- el ninja copia al escuchar esto enfureció.

-Un reto, te dijo que era un reto…yo nunca lo he retado a el mucho menos para hacer esas cosas tan, tan horribles que el hizo- dijo algo mas calmado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

- El me traiciono acostándose con Anko cuando aun ella era mi pareja y también traiciono mi confianza y acabo con la amistad que tardo mucho en ganar.

- Ummm. Lo lamento, pero tú le habías dicho que ya no la amabas y por eso lo hizo ademas tú ya sabias la fama de puta que se cargaba.

-Se nota a leguas que ese maldito de Gai es tu sensei.-dijo Kakashi tomando a Lee por el cuello y empujándolo contra la pared.- A las personas que ya han muerto se les guarda el debido respeto como si aun siguiesen vivos… y si no la amaba pero era mi amiga yo ya sabia que su hijo no era mió pero aun asi estaba dispuesto a darle mi apellido y casarme con ella para que nadie la mirara mal y solo lo hacia porque ella fue mi novia y mi mejor amiga de la infancia.-dijo antes que de que el pelinegro quedara inconciente.

-Cof, cof, cof.-tosía el joven cejas de azotador.

-¿Qué pasa hermano…que le hiciste a Lee?

-Nada solo le deje algunas cosas en claro…mira que venir a ofender a personas que ya no estan para defenderse.-dijo el peligris antes de irse a su cuarto- Ah… y dile a Gai que ni se moleste en venir a molestarme porque si lo hace terminare lo que empecé ayer-advirtió el peligris.

El pelinegro salio de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y Naruto solo seguía confundido.

El Hatake solo entro a su cuarto y contemplo la figura de Kurenai la cual ya no estaba tapada puesto que las sabanas yacían en el suelo, el solo sonrio y se limito a levantar la sabana del suelo y colocarla de nuevo sobre ella y siguió observándola por un rato mas, hasta que decidió despertarla moviendo un poco su cuerpo.

-Ummm, hola Kakashi- abrió los ojos como platos- Lo lamento no quise quedarme dormida y mucho menos quedarme dormida en tu cama…-no pudo articular ni una sola palabra mas puesto que el ninja copia le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

- No te disculpes solo llevas dormida como 2 horas ahí porque ambos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá mientras miramos la televisión.

- Aun asi debo rime que dirá la gente- se abría marchado si cierta mano no la detuviera muy fuerte.

Por su parte el hatake se bajo rápido su mascara- No te bayas – la giro para que ella lo viera.

-Ka…ka…shi…- dijo antes de que el la besara.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me perteneces, si lo fueran Kakashi estaría con Anko y Naruto con Hinata y todo esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro.

Agradecimientos para Lememefox por su comentario.

Mejor me callo y sigo con la historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el cuarto de Naruto, se encontraba el acostado y tapado con una manta amarilla con caritas de sapitos y ranitas, vestía su ya conocida por todos pijama, se movía de lado a lado, parecia estar teniendo una pesadilla, por mas que el se moviera no podía despertarse, luchaba por despertar, pero le era imposible, pero hay veces que podemos controlar nuestros sueños, aunque es muy difícil de lograr, pero no es imposible, y el chico despertó de la única manera que sabia, cayendo de la cama de cabeza.

-Se levanto del suelo y se sobo la cabeza-*Que sueño tan raro*-pensó para si mismo el Uzumaki-¿Kakashi aun sigues aquí?-cuestiono el rubio desde su habitación – Pues creo que eso es un no- dijo el rubio quitándose la pijama.

-Naruto llegaras tarde de nuevo si no te das prisa-grito el peli-plata desde la otra habitación.

-¿Porque rayos no me contestaste?-cuestiono de nuevo el chico pero ahora entrando a la habitación del mayor.

-Me dio flojera-contesto sin ganas-Acabo de regresar del hospital, fui a ver como sigue Anko, pero aun no hay mejoría… Tsunade me dijo que talvez no vuelva a despertar-dijo cabisbajo y con ambos ojos cerrados y también apretando un poco los puños-Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, unos minutos antes y esto un hubiera pasado… todo esto es mi culpa, si ella llegara a morir no me lo perdonaría nunca-dijo pasando sus manos con enojo por su cabello y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-No digas eso, ya veras que se va a recuperar pronto-comento el oji-azul tratando de consolar a su hermano mayor, pero este no le escuchaba, pues estaba recordando.

FLASH BACK…

Iba el ninja copia caminando al despacho de la hokage algo preocupado por la tardanza de la Mitarashi, ella nunca se había retrasado en una misión, es más, ella siempre las terminaba con tiempo extra para llegar ala aldea, he ir a comer sus preciados dangos y despues ir con su amado peli-plata y compartir su casa y como no su habitación.

-¿Tsunade-sama puedo pasar?-pregunto el Hatake desde afuera del la puerta

-Si claro-contesto de inmediato la hokage, el ninja copia ya no quería esperar mas asi que entro en cuanto se le concedió el paso-Que se te ofrece Kakashi?- fue directo al grano, pues sabia que el ninja copia no se aparecía por su oficina si ella no le mandaba llamar, o si era algo de suma importancia.

-¿Sabe cuando regresara Anko de su misión?- pregunto el ninja copia sin rodeos- Según mis cuentas ella debió haber regresado hace dos días, claro eso si no la hubiera terminado antes como siempre.

-¿A que quieres llegar?-cuestiono cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla.

-¿Quiero que me diga que pasa con su misión y a donde se fue verdaderamente?... yo no me trago el cuento de que fue a la arena-dijo seguro de sus palabras y mirando a Tsunade directamente a los ojos-¿Oh piensa negármelo?

-Tienes razón ella no fue a la arena… ella fue a la aldea del sonido a buscar el territorio de Orochimaru-dijo al igual que el, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Ahora ya lo sabes, y mas te vale no ir tras de ella por que…- grito furiosa al darse cuanta que el hatake ya no estaba ahí.

Pero al Hatake no le importo escuchar la amenaza de Tsunade, lo único que el quería era asegurarse de que su amada kunoichi se encontrara bien, física y mentalmente, no le importaba arriesgar su vida un millón de veces si era por ella, o por Naruto, su vida era lo de menos, ademas el le había demostrado a Tsunade que no le tenia nada de miedo, también se había encargado de que ella fuera la que le tuviera miedo, claro quien no lo tendría, sabiendo que a sus 25 años de edad era el único poseedor del sharingan que podía usar el mangekyou ,despues de la muerte de de Itachi y el clan Uchiha, sin olvidar el suicidio de el menor de los Uchiha, a sus 6 años.

El caso es que nadie en el planeta le podría ganar, ni siquiera los 3 grandes shannin juntos podrían.

Ya tenia horas corriendo para llegar a la aldea del sonido al lugar donde el chakra de Anko le llevara, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo mas sin saber como estaba ella, el corrió hasta donde el chakra de ella lo guió, y la miro ahí, en el suelo inconciente, la levanto y la tomo en brazos con preocupación.

-Anko, anko reacciona por favor-el ninja copia llamaba a la peli-lila sin éxito- tenemos que irnos ahora-cuando volteo al otro lado miro a Orochimaru muerto en el piso- tan efectiva como siempre mi amor.-dijo haciendo clones de sombras, para cargar a Orochimaru y que nadie tomara el cuerpo para fines malévolos.

Tomo a anko en sus brazos y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad de regreso a konoha, sus energías también se estaban agotando, pero lo único que quería era poder llegar a tiempo a konoha para salvar a la mujer de su vida, aunque eso significara perder la suya.

Siguió corriendo sin importar que, ya no le faltaba mucho por llegar, bastaron 5 minutos para que el legara a la entrada.

-Kakashi, se encuentra bien-cuestiono izumo.

-Ayúdame con Orochimaru… limítate a ayudarme con eso-contesto Kakashi desapareciendo el clon, sin dejar de correr.

FIN DE FLASH BACK…

-el chico se sintió con la responsabilidad de subir el ánimo de su hermano-Oye Kakashi… Te podría contar mi sueño-dijo pensando en subirle el animo a su hermano-Ándale te aseguro que te sacare al menos una sonrisita.-dijo poniendo ojos de gato con botas- Siii…-dijo mirando de la mismo forma.

-Ok… solo espero que no sea nada malo-contesto sin ganas, pero si el que el lo escuchara le hacia sentir mejor el lo aria, tan siquiera si hermano estaría feliz.

Se sentó a un lado de su hermano y comenzó a contarle su sueño, lo hacia lentamente, se tomaba su debido tiempo para mirar cada expresión de lo poco que se miraba del rostro de su hermano, claro también omitió ciertas cosas, para no poner peor a su hermano.

De pronto miro como el semblante de su hermano cambio un poco, para ponerle un poco mas animado, decidió mentir un poco en su sueño, le agrego cosas que el quería que pasaran y le agrego cosas graciosas, y para terminar le dijo.

-Luego una enorme orbe de chicas furiosas me seguían por dejarte estar con ella y al final estaba en el hospital- dijo esto tratando de que sonara convincente y su hermano le creyera-Y luego me desperté tirado en el suelo del cuarto abrazando una almohada-dijo algo enojado por lo ultimo.

-Hay Naruto, mira creo que tu trasero estará colgado en la pared del despacho de Tsunade si no te apresuras-comento el ninja con su ojito cerrado y apuntando al reloj.

-Es verdad-grito el niño-nos vemos mas tarde-dijo empezando a correr.

-*Gracias Naruto… se que te has inventado la mayoría del sueño, si no es que todo*-el ninja agradeció mentalmente tener a Naruto y sonriendo.

Se levanto de la cama, abrió su armario saco su ropa y la puso sobre la cama, abrió un pequeño cajón y saco su ropa interior, la cual coloco sobre la cama al igual que las demás. Se dirigió al baño, se desnudo y se metió a duchar, con el agua fría como siempre lo hacia, y mas cuando se sentia desesperado, fue la ducha mas larga de toda su vida, pero la había disfrutado, salio de la regadera con una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra tras la nuca, unas gotas traviesas caían de su cabello para pasar por su rostro descubierto, su pecho y su bien trabajado abdomen, el chico agito su cabello de un lado a otro, para de esta manera deshacerse de la gran mayoría de agua que estaba aun en este, lo hizo de la manera mas humanamente sexy posible, sin siquiera proponérselo, se limpio la cara con la tolla que estaba detrás de su nuca, para despues comenzar a cambiarse.

Cuando estuvo completamente cambiado se dirigió al baño y saco la ropa sucia que se acababa de quitar, la depósito en el canasto de la ropa sucia, volvió a la cama y se puso a contemplar el techo de su habitación.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la residencia Hatake, suspiro y salio de la casa, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la piedra de los caídos para charlar un poco con su amigo Obito.

Cuando llego a la tumba de los caídos, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se detuvo.

-Hola Obito, sabes hoy no pensé en traerte flores-comenzó a hablar el ninja copia- Hoy volví a ir al hospital, solo que ahora Tsunade me dijo unas cositas que me preocuparon un poco-dijo, mirando la roca y dio un suspiro grande-Bien, me preocuparon demasiado… a ti no puedo mentirte-resoplo un poco- Me dijo que Anko talvez no despierte, yo se que ella lo lograra, pero Tsunade no esta tan segura-saco las manos de sus bolsillos, se quito el hitae-ate y paso sus manos por su cabello con frustración-Tu sabes cuanto la amo… y cuanto daría por que ella no estuviera asi, mas sin embargo eso no esta en mis manos-metió el hitae-ate en su bolsillo derecho-No se que hacer para ayudarla a despertar.-abrió el ojo del sharingan y una lagrima escapo de este-yo también quiero llorar… Pero no puedo, las lagrimas se rehúsan a salir, eso me provoca aun mas dolor-toco su pecho y lo presiono un poco-Me provoca un dolor tan fuerte, que siento una tonelada de rocas sobre mi pecho, provocando que respire con dificultad-el ninja copia presiono con mas fuerza su pecho-Todo mundo piensa que no lloro para no demostrar mis sentimientos, pero en verdad no puedo-aflojo el agarre de su pecho y dejo de hablar.

-Hola Kakashi-dijo una voz que se acercaba a el mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

-Hola Asuma… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el de ojos bicolor con la voz apagada un toque de tristeza.

-Nada en especial, solo quería saber como te encontrabas-dijo dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo para el barbudo, era tanta la incomodidad que había, que se puso a buscar cualquier pretexto para una platica, hasta que encontró uno.

- Y tu hitae-ate?-cuestiono el shinobi al ninja copia.

-En mi bolsillo… hace demasiado calor para tenerlo puesto.-dijo aun mirando la piedra.

-¿Calor?-pregunto el peli-negro extrañado-¿En invierno?... si que actúas extraño.-dijo con ironía.

-Si eso creo-dijo en el mismo tono de ironía que su amigo- ¿Y Kurenai?

-Fue a visitar a Anko-hizo una pausa para sacar otro cigarrillo-Compro unos dangos pensando que si los lleva Anko se levantara a comerlos-dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo y dándole una calada.

-Sabes yo pensé lo mismo hace unos días pero no paso nada-comento algo triste.

-Si eso pensé-comento sonriendo un poco-Sabes muchos la extrañamos, unos mas que otros-le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo- Kurenai y tu la cuidan y velan por ella, se que Kurenai la quiere como una hermana y tu la amas.-dio un suspiro grande-Ya verán, un día se levantara he ira corriendo a un local de dangos.

-Eso espero Asuma, eso espero-poniéndose el hitae-ate-¿Vamos con Kurenai?-cuestiono el de ojos bicolor.

-Vamos-dijo empezando a caminar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de la Mitarashi, tenia una bolsa de dangos sobre las piernas, tenia en las manos un libro donde aparecían los mejores dulces del mundo, el cual le leía a la peli-morada.

-Que te parece… las cocadas mexicanas-dijo mostrándole el libro-Se miran deliciosas…-siguió leyendo el libro-Oh un pastel Milhojas de España, o tal vez unos Brownies, vamos elije uno es mas como hoy estoy de buen humor, dejare que elijas todos los que quieras.

Se le quedo mirando a la Mitarashi y sonrio melancólicamente, tomo una de las manos de la kunoichi y con la otra comenzó a tocar su cabello con tranquilidad.

-Sabes Anko, te hemos extrañado mucho, no solo yo y Kakashi, también Asuma, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Gai y otros mas-cerro los ojos sin dejar de pasar su mano por su cabello-Kakashi ha estado muy deprimido, no duerme, la comida solo la picotea, se la pasa aquí, en las misiones, la tumba de los caídos, en su departamento ha tomar duchas, claro todo esto lo hace sin que Naruto se de cuenta, y lo logra ya sabes que Naruto es muy despistado, mucho mas que Kakashi-suspiro y dejo que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos- Porque tuvo que pasarte esto, tu nunca le has hecho nada a nadie que no se lo tuviera bien merecido… Eres tan risueña, graciosa, extrovertida, inteligente, tonta, loca, si una loca amante de los dulces, pero sobretodo la mejor amiga que alguien desearía tener-dijo de nuevo la chica dejando escapar mas lagrimas- Te extraño demasiado, la aldea no es la misma sin ti y tus locuras, daría lo que sea para haberlo prevenido.

-"Lo que el cielo tiene ordenado que suceda, no hay diligencia ni sabiduría humana que lo pueda prevenir"-dijo una chica de cabello negro- Hola Kurenai, ¿Cómo estas?-cuestiono acercándose a Anko para revisarla.

-Pues no tan bien que digamos-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Todos la extrañamos mucho, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y esperar a que ella despierte-dijo sonriendo-ella lo lograra.

-Lo se, de eso no tengo la menor duda-cerro el libro que tenia el las manos-¿Pero cuando?

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio ante la última pregunta de la Yuhi, solo miraban a Anko y sonreían melancólicamente, al recordar los momentos más extrovertidos de la chica amante de los dulces.

-Oye Kurenai, ¿recuerdas aquel día que Anko le aposto a Tsunade que podía pasar un día sin comer un dango?-comento la chica cargando a un cerdito y con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Como olvidarlo-dijo la chica empezando a recordar.

FLASH BACK…

En el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban todos los jounis, algunos cazadores especiales anbu, Anko, Shizune, Sakura e Ibiki.

Había una junta para planear los próximos exámenes chunnin, la junta comenzó de lo más "normal", Kakashi había llegado por primera vez en el mes temprano con Tsunade, Ibiki estaba derrochando alegría y felicidad, Asuma no fumaba su habitual cigarrillo, Kurenai estaba algo sonrojada por la presencia del Sarutobi, Gai estaba molestando como de costumbre a Kakashi el cual lo ignoraba y callaba, Tsunade no estaba enojada como de costumbre, Shizune no cargaba a su fiel cerdito, Sakura estaba callada y observando cada detalle, Anko devoraba montones de dangos y los demás actuaban normal.

Pero todo era tan bello para ser verdad según el punto de vista de Tsunade, quería reírse de algo que no fuese de trabajo, observo a cada persona con detenimiento hasta que.

-¿Anko que no te cansas de comer todo el santo día esos dulces?-pregunto la de ojos marrones con mirada seria.

-Claro que no esto es un manjar-se limito a contestar la chica sin dejar de comer sus preciados dangos.

-Creo que ya eres una adicta a esos cochinos dulces-dijo en un tono de voz serio y cerrando los ojos.

-Oh no, Anko Mitarashi no es adicta a nada-dijo dejando de comer el dulce-Si yo quiero puedo dejarlo-dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Enserio crees poder?-dijo la de ojos marrones abriendo los ojos-¿Tu crees lo mismo Kurenai?-cuestiono de nuevo pero ahora mirando a la Yuhi.

Todos con excepción de Kakashi la voltearon a ver, la Yuhi, esta se incomodo de sobremanera al mirar como todos la miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte, estaba a punto de hablar cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

- Yo creo que si puede-dijo el ninja copia con su ojo cerrado y los brazos cruzados- Solo con perseverancia se pueden dejar los vicios- dijo en el mismo modo de antes a la par que todas las miradas se posaban sobre el- Un ejemplo de eso soy yo, en este momento estaría leyendo mi libro, mas sin embargo no lo estoy haciendo-fue lo que dijo antes de abrir los ojos- ¿O no se habían dado cuenta de eso?

-Si claro que nos habíamos dado cuenta-dijo Gai impresionado de que su amigo se hubiese metido en la conversación.

-Entonces… Anko estas tan segura…-hizo una pausa y rió internamente-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Claro que haremos una apuesta-dijo la chica-Yo no probare ni un dango en un día.

-Ok, si yo gano, tu harás mi trabajo por una semana-dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla.

-Pero si yo gano-la chica sonrio ampliamente-Usted me dará una semana de vacaciones- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír- ¿es un trato?-cuestiono dándole la mano.

-Trato hecho-contesto la rubia dándole la mano-Hagamos el papeleo, pero para eso necesito un testigo-miro a todos i dijo- Y quien mejor que la única persona que te apoyo, el testigo serás tu Kakashi y estarás obligado al igual que Kurenai de vigilarla, entendieron.

-Hai Tsunade-sama-dijeron los dos mencionados.

Comenzaron a llenar el documento, una vez listo tuvieron que firmarlo, despues de eso salieron del despacho, con las ordenes de Tsunade, Kakashi la vigilarais hasta que el sol se pusiera, Kurenai por la noche y luego Kakashi de nuevo hasta medio día.

Kurenai se fue a caminar con Asuma, los demás se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, mientras que nuestros protagonistas caminaban al campo de entrenamiento para practica un poco su puntería y mantenerse alejados de las tentaciones de Anko.

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades, Tsunade no confiaba tanto en la palabra de ambos ninjas asi que mando a un par de anbu a que los espiaran, pero la tarde pasó sin redundancias, ellos solo practicaron un poco, luego platicaron y por ultimo fueron a comer al Ichiraku.

Uno de los anbu mando un mensaje a la torre, informando que Kakashi había completado la primera parte según lo acordado.

Despues fue el turno de Kurenai, las dos chicas platicaban animadamente en el balcón del departamento, la Mitarashi se miraba algo impaciente por comer un dulce, Kurenai al notarlo, le dio una botella de agua, que la chica se empino de un trago,

Las dos chicas se la pasaron toda la noche hablando, las horas se les pasaron volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el turno del ninja copia.

Igual que la tarde anterior el ninja copia la llevo a comer, pero esta vez fueron a su casa, pues el ninja copia insistió en que la comida fuera en su casa, por que ya había preparado un desayuno.

Fueron a la casa del ninja copia y comieron su desayuno.

El resto del día se la pasaron caminando y la Mitarashi sin darse cuenta ya había cumplido su parte del trato.

FIN DE FLASH BACK…

-Recuerdas que al darse cuenta arrastro a Kakashi hasta un puesto de dangos y termino aquí intoxicada-dijo la Yuhi empezando a reír.

-Como olvidarme de eso-dijo imitando a su amiga.

Estaban riendo como locas, estaban tan distraídas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que dos personas más habían entrado a la habitación.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto un chico de cabellos negros.

-Oh nada Asuma solo recordábamos la vez que Anko hizo la apuesta con Tsunade-contesto la Yuhi- Bueno mi descanso a terminado me voy a trabajar.

-En ese caso te acompaño- dijo Asuma-Nos acompañas Shizune-dijo para dejar a sola a Kakashi con Anko.

-Claro… yo debo de ir con Tsunade-dijo la chica entendiendo completamente al Sarutobi.

Salieron dejando solo a Kakashi, quien cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad, se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba la Yuhi, tomo una de las manos de la chica, con la otra mano que le quedaba disponible comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica.

-Yo también recuerdo ese día…- dijo el peli-plata sonriendo-Mas bien el siguiente, y créeme ese día ha sido mi favorito.

FLASH BACK…

-Vamos ya prepare el desayuno y no puedes negarte-dijo el peli-plata.

-la chica dudo un poco pero contesto-Ok vamos a tu casa.

Caminaron a la casa del ninja copia en completo silencio, pero para ninguno de los dos era incomodo, sino era agradable, en el caso de hablar solamente no sabrían que decir, la casa del ninja copia no quedaba tan lejos asi que llegaron muy rápido.

-Ven vamos a la mesa-dijo el chico metiendo las manos en las bolsillos.

Se sentaron a comer, la chica comenzó primero y el chico la observaba, ella sabia que el no se bajaría la mascara frente a ella, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando el jalo de ella y comenzó a comer lentamente, Anko no sabia donde meter la cara pues sabia que estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Prosiguió con su comida sin levantar la mirada, terminaron de comer y llevaron los trastos al lavabo, y comenzaron a lavarlos juntos, la kunuichi ya tenia su cara normal y el ninja copia tenia nuevamente su rostro cubierto.

-Ven vamos a la sala, miremos un poco de TV.-dijo el chico con un tono de voz despreocupado y con su ojo cerrado.

-Si vamos-dijo dudando un poco.

Se sentaron en el sofá separados por una distancia razonable, encendieron el televisor, pero como casi cualquier domingo en la mañana no había nada, asi que apagaron el televisor.

-¿Quiere un dulce?-cuestiono el peli-plata tomando un abolsa de la mesa de centro que estaba frente a el.

-Sabes que no puedo- comento un tanto cabreada.

-El contrato decía "NO DANGOS POR UN DIA"… pero no dijo nada de otros dulces ¿O si?- dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Si eso es el caso, dame unos cuantos-dicho esto el Hatake le dio la bolsa no sin antes sacar uno que se miraba delicioso para los ojos de la Mitarashi- yo quiero ese- dijo apuntando el que el Hatake tenia en la mano.

-Pues ni modo, yo ya lo elegí- dijo bajando su mascara y metiéndoselo a la boca, y comenzó a masticarlo.

-Pus yo lo voy a probar, aunque sea de tu boca, pero lo pruebo-dijo haciendo que el ninja copia la mirara.

-¿Qué dijis-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que la kunoichi presiono sus labios contra los de el.

El chico primero estaba impresionado, pero despues le agarro el ritmo al beso, el beso era tierno y agradable, entonces el chico lamió el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo permiso de explorar su boca, permiso que fue concedido por la chica, recorrían la boca del otro con desenfreno, pero poco a poco el aire les comenzó a faltar, haciendo que aunque ellos no quisieran se separaran para coger aire.

-Kakashi yo…- el chico le puso un dedo a la chica el los labios haciéndola callar.

- Te amo Mitarashi Anko-dijo el chico quitando su dedo de la boca de ella.

- Y yo a ti- dijo antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso lento y tierno.

FIN DE FLASH BACK…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX KH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y que les parecio el capitulo…

Estuvo mas corto que el anterior, lo se pero me latió que terminara asi.

Quiero agradecer de antemano a las personas que lean este capitulo, y también a las que leyeron el anterior.

Dejen comentarios o envíen un mensaje privado si tienen alguna duda pregunten.

Sayonara, besitos y abrazos.

Katy Hatake.


	3. Revelando un poco del pasado

**Aclaraciones: pues de segura ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc.**

**Bueno pues dejo de hablar de cosas que ustedes ya saben y mejor empiezo con la historia.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVELANDO UN POCO DEL PASADO... **

Sin dejar de acariciar su cabello sonreía con un quede de tristeza, se bajo la mascara y deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios.

**-Nunca voy a olvidar ese día, no habrá otro día igual-**puso su frente sobre la de ella, no sin antes quitarse nuevamente su hitae-ate, cerro ambos ojos-**Espero que la vida te de tiempo de que llegues a despertar y que formemos la mejor familia del mundo-**de nuevo punzadas se hicieron presentes en su corazón, solo que esta vez mas potentes que en la piedra de los caídos**-Te amo tanto-**dijo antes de volver a besar sus labios.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade tenía todo el día y la mayoría de la noche estudiando y leyendo libros, esto con el fin de saber cuantas probabilidades de que Anko sobreviviera, para eso tenia que esmerarse demasiado, eso era lo que haría una buena Hokage con experiencias médicas.

**-Tsunade-sama ¿cuando piensa decirle a Kakashi quien es usted realmente?**-cuestiono Shizune mientras cargaba a Tonton.

**-Cuando me sienta segura-**contesto sin dejar de leer el libro que tenia en sus manos**-Ahora si no estas aquí para ayudarme mejor vete-**dijo señalando la puerta.

**-Esta bien, ya le ayudo-dejando al puerco en el suelo-¿Pero como cree que el tome lo que le dirá?**

**-No lo se, pero seguramente no estará muy feliz-**dijo cerrando el libro**-Pero si puedo salvar la vida de la mujer a la que ama mi Kakashi, posiblemente me perdone mi error mas rápido.**

**-Podría ser pero si el se enoja mas… ¿que le dirá?-**volvió a cuestionar la peli-negra

**-La verdad, yo le contare toda la verdad a mi hijo-**dijo sonriendo alegremente-**Ahora hay que concentrarnos en Anko.**

**-Hai-**contesto para seguir leyendo el libro.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya es de tarde en la aldea de Konoha y se pueden escuchar las risas de los niños que corren y juegan, la gran parte de la aldea esta muy feliz, y como no estarlo si la villa estaba en completa armonía, pues se había eliminado a uno de los ninjas renegados mas temidos de Konoha y el mundo shinobi, eso fue posible gracias a una valiente ninja, la cual tenia un mes en coma, los ciudadanos le habían mandado flores y se preocupaban por su salud, pero los ciudadanos no podían preocuparse mas que sus amigos, y claro nadie se podría preocupar mas que su pareja, el hombre que sin pensarlo daría la vida una y otra vez por salvarla o recibir un beso de ella.

Kakashi tenía fe en que Anko despertaría en algun momento, sabia que lo lograría, sabia que ella seria fuerte y regresaría como si nunca se hubiera ido, quería escuchar nuevamente de sus labios que lo amaba, que lo besara, que hablara con el, abrasarla toda la noche, eso era lo único que le importaba, no le importaba lo que le pesara al mundo lo único que le importaba era poder estar tan siquiera un día mas con ella, los demás se podrían ir al gárrete.

**-Sabes cada día que pasa te extraño mas y mas-**se subió la mascara y cerro los ojos**-Estos últimos días me he sentido peor que antes, cada minuto que pasa siento que es una eternidad, los demás me dicen que debo mantenerme firme y seguir adelante-**abrió los ojos y suspiro profundamente con tristeza**-Yo ya no aguanto, no se como quieren que siga adelante, lo he podido hacer otras veces pero no lo he superado por completo, ellos fueron mis amigos, mi padre, Minato, Kushina, no se lo que paso con mi madre, nunca la conocí, no se si esta viva o muerta, eso lo pude superar de cierto modo-** se rasco los ojos que amenazaban por llorar, no lo hizo para evitar llorar, si no por mero instinto**-Pero no se que voy a hacer si te pierdo a ti-**ahora si las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Dejo de hablar y se dedico a llorar, tenia que sacar todas sus penas, llorar no es malo, si no todo lo contrario, es el sentimiento mas noble y hermoso del ser humano, llorar es lo que nos hace humanos, lo que nos diferencia de los animales, lo que nos dice que podemos sentir, que no todo es felicidad, llorando sacamos todas las penas que tenemos en el fondo del corazón, y despues de hacerlo sentimos un alivio interior.

**-Tengo que irme ya, el trabajo que tengo ahora es muy pesado y tengo que dar una junta-** se bajo la mascara y le dio un beso tierno y casto a la Mitarashi**- Ayer mande a unos Anbu al escondite que descubrimos, el escondite donde se encontraban Orochimaru y Kabuto, asi que yo creo que mejor me voy para saber que fue lo que averiguaron-** se subió la mascara y acaricio su mejilla- **Mañana volveré a la misma hora de siempre, te lo prometo.**

Se levanto de la silla, le dio una última mirada a la Mitarashi, abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el, suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida de el hospital, en el trayecto se encontró a otros Anbu, los cuales al mirarlo hicieron una reverencia y caminaron detrás de el sin decir ninguna palabra.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la base, pero sin decir palabra cuando el Hatake entro todos lo recibieron con una reverencia, el Hatake paso directamente a su oficina donde ya lo esperaban los Anbu que el había mandado a espiar a Kabuto, se sentó detrás de su escritorio, puso las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos.

**-Y bien, ¿que descubrieron?-**cuestiono el Hatake sin rodeos.

**-Pues como usted nos dijo fuimos al supuesto escondite de Orochimaru y Kabuto-**comenzó a hablar uno de los Anbu.

**-Para empezar despójense de las mascara saben que no me gusta que las usen cuando hablan conmigo-**demando Kakashi, los chicos rápidamente obedecieron dejando sus rostros expuestos, eran nada mas y nada menos que Tenzo y Sai.

**-El lugar que nos dijo es efectivamente el escondite de Kabuto, estuvimos espiando por unas horas y descubrimos que piensa venir a Konoha-**dijo el de tez pálida y cabello negro.

**-¿Y que quiere ese bastardo de Konoha?**-cuestiono bastante molesto**-¿Y cuando piensa venir?-**cuestiono de nuevo.

**-Lo que quiere es tomar el cuerpo de Anko para sacar a Orochimaru del sello maldito-**comenzó a hablar Tenzo-**Y se supone que vendrá mañana por la mañana.**

El Hatake se levanto de su silla bastante molesto, echaba lumbre por todo su cuerpo, les ordeno a los dos chicos que lo dejaran solo, los chicos solamente obedecieron y se marcharon de la oficina, pronto se escucho que el peli-plata tiraba objetos al suelo con fuerza, no tardo mucho en salir de la oficina caminando rápidamente rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Tsunade-sama ya es muy tarde para que estemos aquí, que le parece si vamos a tomar un trago-**dijo la peli-negra cerrando el libro que leía.

**-No si quieres ve tú yo tengo que encontrar una forma de despertarla-**dijo sus dejar de leer el libro que sostenía en sus manos-**Tan siquiera hasta que termine este libro.**

**-Bueno entonces la espero, al fin y al cabo solo le faltan unas hojas-**dijo sonriente.

Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió leyendo, la chica de cabellos negros se dedico a mirar a Tsunade mientras cargaba a Tonton, el silencio de nuevo invadió la habitación, la chica quería que pasara algo para que Tsunade dejara de leer ese libro y como si Kami-sama la hubiese escuchado apareció Kakashi abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

**-Tsunade tenemos que hablar ahora mismo-**soltó este en el preciso momento que entro en la oficina.

**-¿Que ocurre?-** pregunto rápidamente con algo de preocupación.

**-Kabuto piensa venir mañana a la aldea para capturar a Anko y sacar lo que queda de Orochimaru de su sello maldito-**contesto con enojo y algo de calma a la vez.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**cuestiono de nuevo la rubia en el mismo tono que había usado anteriormente

**-Mande a Tenzo y a Sai a su escondite para que me dieran información-**contesto pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera con frustración- **y ellos me lo acaban de informar.**

-**Shizune necesito que evacuen a todos los civiles de la aldea y los pongan en la sala de refugiados desde ya-**ordeno la quinta haciendo que Shizune saliera de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo**-Necesitamos saber quien estará al frente de esta pelea, no podemos permitir que se lleven a Anko y mucho menos para lo que piensa hacer Kabuto.**

-**No hay que pensar tanto, yo estaré al frente de esta pelea-** dijo sin dejar que Tsunade pudiera hacer siquiera una propuesta de quien liderara esa batalla.

**-No de ninguna serás tu el que estará al frente-**dijo rápidamente la rubia de ojos marrones.

**-No puede negarme eso, usted sabe muy bien que Kabuto es un ninja demasiado fuerte, nadie en la aldea podrá vencerlo, aparte yo no dejare que nadie muera, esta pela contra Kabuto será para salvar a Anko, ella es mi pareja y yo daré todo de mí para protegerla-**finalizo el Hatake mirando por la ventana.

**-Entonces si Kabuto es tan fuerte, yo como hokage también me enfrentare a Kabuto junto a ti-**antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo Tsunade volvió a hablar**-Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, yo mas que nadie tengo que proteger a la aldea.**

**-Esta bien, llamemos a los shinobis mas fuertes de la aldea, los genins se van a la sala de refugiados, y también los chunnin si excepción alguna, los únicos que participan son los jounis, los Anbu, algunos ninjas medico, usted y yo.**

**-Esta bien entonces llama a todos los que creas necesarios-**dicho esto el Hatake desapareció de la oficina**- *Espero no estar cometiendo un error en dejarte al frente*-**pensó la de ojos marrones.

El Hatake hizo sonar la alarma amarilla de alerta de la aldea, la cual hacia un llamado a todos los shinobis de la aldea, esta solo podía ser escuchada por los ninjas, ningún civil podía oírla, pues esta estaba construida para no alertar a los civiles, la cual era usada para llamados urgentes a los shinobis, como juntas y cosas de suma importancia.

Los shinobis comenzaron a llegar rápidamente al techo del domo donde ya los estaba esperando Tsunade y Kakashi con miradas que no expresaban nada más que odio, algunos de los Anbu informaban al los gennin y chunnin que comenzaran a desalojara a la aldea, mientras que los jounins se quedaban sobre el domo, pronto estuvieron todos los jounins y Anbu la quinta empezó a hablar.

**-Estamos en estado de emergencia, el Anbu a descubierto que mañana si no es que hoy, Kabuto vendrá a la aldea con el fin de capturar a Anko-** todos se sorprendieron muchísimo y antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar algo la rubia continúo hablando**-Esto con el fin de obtener el sello maldito y revivir a Orochimaru con la esencia que queda de el en Anko.**

**-Desde este momento debemos estar alertas con cada movimiento que haya dentro y fuera de la aldea-**comenzó Kakashi con ambos ojos cerrados-**Tsunade y yo lucharemos con Kabuto, ustedes pelearan contra cualquiera que quiera llegar a donde este Anko, a ella no la podemos sacar de la aldea-**abrió los ojos con enojo y siguió hablando**-Pues si la sacamos Kabuto la seguiría a través de su chackra y nunca llegaría a la aldea, y eso no le debemos permitir, el no conoce la aldea como nosotros la conocemos, eso es lo que nos dará la ventaja en esta pelea.**

**-No le debemos contar a nadie pues la aldea de Konoha esta abiertamente resentida con el, ademas Konoha debe limpiar su propio desastre-**dijo con tono de voz autoritario.

-**¿Alguna duda con lo que deben hacer?-**cuestiono el Hatake, al mirar que todos permanecían callados hablo de nuevo**-En ese caso váyanse pero estén alerta ¿Entendido?-**cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

-**Hai-**dijeron todos los shinobis presentes antes de irse, bueno casi todos.

**-Kurenai ven por favor-**dijo el Hatake caminando a la orilla del domo, la chica lo siguió rápidamente**-Tu no pelaras.**

**-¿Pero porque?-**cuestiono la Kunoichi de cabellos negros extrañado.

**-Tú tendrás una labor que no le confiare a nadie más que a ti, quiero que tu y Naruto cuiden de Anko-**soltó el peli-plata sin rodeos**-Bueno mas bien cuidaras de Naruto y Anko.**

**-Pero Naruto no va a querer quedarse con los brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que esta pasando y lo sabes-**dijo la Yuhi rápidamente**-Ademas yo también quiero proteger a mi mejor amiga.**

**-No te preocupes yo me encargare de eso, ademas no quiero preocupar a Asuma, sabes que no pelearía igual sabiendo que te pueden lastimar-**pauso cerrando los ojos**-y que tu participes no estará a discusión, no solo lo hago por Asuma también lo hago por mi, no quiero que nadie que no seas tu cuide de ellos.**

**-Esta bien, no nos queda mas remedio-** comento sonriente la de ojos rojos.

**-Lo se, ahora dile a Asuma, no quiero que se preocupe-**dijo empezando a caminar.

**-Eres un buen amigo, ¿lo sabias?-**cuestiono la chica.

**-No, no lo sabia pero gracias por decirme, ahora vete-**dijo sin dejar de caminar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Tsunade en realidad lo dejaras que comande esta batalla-** le cuestiono a la rubia una voz masculina.

**-Ya se de donde saco Naruto esas mañas de andar espiando a la gente-**dijo la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, no necesitaban hablar, sabían que este día llegaría, sabían a la perfección que Kabuto iría por Anko, pero no sabían que lo haría tan pronto, a Tsunade eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, el saber que ella podría perder a su hijo, Kabuto es demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera ella había podido darle una buena pelea, que oportunidad podría tener Kakashi de vencerlo sin la ayuda de ella.

**-No, de mi no fue, posiblemente Kakashi también este espiando a las personas desde niño y…-**se callo al ver la cara de cabreo de la rubia

**-Cállate Jiraiya no todos son iguales que tu-**dijo casi en grito**-Que el antes haya leído tus asquerosos libros no significa que espié a la gente-**dijo en un tono de voz mas bajo.

**-Perdón, se que estas preocupada, pero sabes como es de testarudo, ¿salio mucho a Sakumo no lo crees?-**cuestiono el pervertido de cabellos blancos.

**-Si…sobretodo en el carácter y la forma de pensar las cosas, es muy inteligente y también el físico es notable, no saco nada de mí-**dijo con tristeza.

**-No digas eso-**dijo acercándose a ella para consolarla.

**-Haber dime, el toma mucho mientras trabaja-**el de cabellos blancos negó con la cabeza**-el hace miles de apuestas de extravagantes cantidades de dinero y mas aparte las pierde-**de nuevo Jiraiya negó con la cabeza- **Dime algo que tengamos en común.**

**-Los dos tienen el mismo objetivo desde que nacieron… proteger a esta aldea con uñas y dientes-**dijo sonriendo**-Ademas yo no podría decir que se parece a Sakumo de sobremanera, pues para empezar solo lo que alcanza de ver de el tiene parecido de al legendario colmillo blanco de Konoha-**finalizo con una sonrisa en el rostro-**Ademas tu también eres muy inteligente**

**-Dime otra cosa mas que tengamos en común-**demando la quinta.

**-Ambos cuando se enojan no tienen ni un ápice de piedad, sin importar quien sea-**dijo sonriendo nuevamente- **Ademas debes de recordar que nadie de esta aldea ni en ninguna otra conoce todo su poder.**

**-Lo se, la marca que le deja 1/3 de todo su chackra, pero sabemos muy bien que no la utilizara a menos que sea completamente necesario-**dijo la rubia dando la vuelta para mirar a Jiraiya.

**-Vamos se que lo hará bien, sabes que si no fuera bueno Minato jamás le habría dejado con 1/3 de todo su chackra para dejarlo indefenso, sabes eso me dice que el es maravilloso, creo que el será mucho mejor que cualquiera de los Hokages anteriores-**finalizo sonriendo con ambos ojos cerrados.

**-Eso espero Jiraiya, eso espero-**dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Y tu también estarás ahí para ayudarlo, cada tropiezo que tenga y cada que se caiga-**sonrió y abrió los ojos**-Tu le tenderas la mano para que se levante-**camino y se posiciono a un lado de ella para mirar por la ventana**-Ademas tu le ayudaras en esta pelea, que estoy seguro que sera la mas importante de toda su vida-**dirigió su vista al lugar a donde la quinta miraba, era un poste de luz, subió la mirada y ahí en la parte superior estaba el ninja copia mirando al cielo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Que tal estuvo el nuevo capitulo?**

**Lo se estuvo más corto que los anteriores, pero quería que en el próximo capitulo saliera Kabuto y si hago que salga en este pues me ganaría y lo pondría mucho mas largo pero no siento que este capitulo ya tiene todo lo que debería tener.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y a los que la han seguido les quiero agradecer de la manera más atenta.**

**Gracias a Gaby Kivanov por su comentario anterior me alegro el día XD.**

**La verdad este capitulo creo que no me quedo tan bien como quería pero ya ven a veces la inspiración me falla.**

**Espero que me dejen un review por que si no me voy a poner toda triste y voy a llorar .**

**Dejen comentarios y ya saben que responderé a toditas sus dudas, mediante un comentario y/o un mensaje privado.**

**SAYONARA.**

**Katy Hatake.**


	4. La verdad va saliendo a la luz

**Aclaraciones: pues de segura ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Ambos cuando se enojan no tienen ni un ápice de piedad, sin importar quien sea-**dijo sonriendo nuevamente- **Ademas debes de recordar que nadie de esta aldea ni en ninguna otra conoce todo su poder.**

**-Lo se, la marca que le deja 1/3 de todo su chackra, pero sabemos muy bien que no la utilizara a menos que sea completamente necesario-**dijo la rubia dando la vuelta para mirar a Jiraiya.

**-Vamos se que lo hará bien, sabes que si no fuera bueno Minato jamás le habría dejado con 1/3 de todo su chackra para dejarlo indefenso, sabes eso me dice que el es maravilloso, creo que el será mucho mejor que cualquiera de los Hokages anteriores-f**inalizo sonriendo con ambos ojos cerrados.

**-Eso espero Jiraiya, eso espero-**dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo pero ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Y tu también estarás ahí para ayudarlo, cada tropiezo que tenga y cada que se caiga-**sonrió y abrió los ojos-**Tu le tenderas la mano para que se levante-**camino y se posiciono a un lado de ella para mirar por la ventana**-Ademas tu le ayudaras en esta pelea, que estoy seguro que será la mas importante de toda su vida-**dirigió su vista al lugar a donde la quinta miraba, era un poste de luz, subió la mirada y ahí en la parte superior estaba el ninja copia mirando al cielo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ahí en la cima del poste mas alto de la aldea de Konoha, el ninja copia, el guerrero sharingan, Kakashi del sharingan, y de miles apodos mas, Hatake Kakashi miraba al cielo con el entrecejo fruncido y los puños cerrados. Lo único que quería en ese preciso momento era matar a alguien a golpes, nadie con el suficiente cerebro lo aria, y mucho menos las personas que lo conocían, era mejor dejarlo solo un momento para que se calmara.

Poco paso para que el ninja copia escuchara que alguien lo llamaba, bajo su mirada y vislumbro a 3 Anbu y a su pequeño hermano, suspiro y volvió su mirada al cielo por un par de segundos, luego salto del poste cayendo frente a las personas mencionadas antes.

**-¿Nos mando llamar Kakashi-sama?-**pregunto uno de los Anbu haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**-Si, necesito que los miembros del clan Aburame manden a sus insectos a las afueras de la aldea, a un radio de 500 metros de la aldea ¿Entendido?**

-**Hai-**dijeron antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

El Hatake miro con algo de preocupación y a la vez enojo a Naruto, con ambos brazos cruzados, el de ojos azules dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con miedo, cara de terror y ambas manos extendidas hacia enfrente.

**-Sea lo que sea que te hayan dicho que hice es mentira-**dijo sin cambiar la expresión que tenia en el rostro.

-**De que estas hablando, yo solo quería pedirte un favor-**dijo sonriendo por las acciones de su pequeño hermano menor.

**-Uff…menos más yo pensé que ya te habían ido con el chisme y…-**dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras, pero luego cuenta lo que había dicho.

**-¿De que chisme estas hablando?-**cuestiono el Hatake recargándose en el poste con ambas manos cruzadas-**Bueno luego me contaras eso, ahorita quiero que me prometas que harás lo que te voy a pedir-**dijo cerrando los ojos.

**-Depende de que sea-**dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso.

**-Solo contéstame ¿si o no?-**cuestiono de nueva cuenta.

**-Esta bien, te lo prometo-**dijo cerrando los ojos con enojo.

**-Quiero que tu cuides de Anko y Kurenai mañana y siempre**-hizo una pausa y suspiro-**por si algun día Asuma y yo llegáramos a faltar-**dijo sin abrir los ojos pero a la vez recargando su cabeza en el poste.

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?-**cuestiono el de ojos azules acercándose a Kakashi**-¿Qué esta pasando que yo no sepa?-**cuestiono de nuevo jalando su brazo para que este lo mirara.

**-Mañana Kabuto vendrá a la aldea y quiero y voy a pelear con el, pero tu estarás cuidándolas en el hospital mientras esto pasa**-dijo mirando a su medio hermano**-Tu no podrás pelear por tu rango de ninja, y no hay manera de que yo o Tsunade te dejemos pelear, ademas tu me has hecho una promesa y sabes que una promesa nunca de los nuncas se debe romper-**finalizo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

**-Pero yo quiero ayudarte a vencer a es maldito-**dijo Naruto apretando los puños.

**-No importa si quieres pelear o no, yo le prometí a Minato-sensei que cuidaría tanto como me fuese posible, y si de mi depende que peles, no lo harás-** se separo por completo del poste y revolvió el cabello del Uzumaki**-Ademas tu me prometiste que cuidarías de Anko y Kurenai.**

**-Eres un tramposo-**dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja**-Ya que no me queda otra opción ¿o si?**

**-Exacto, tu nivel de conocimiento ha crecido, deberías juntarte mas seguido conmigo-**comento sonriendo y comenzando a caminar a la torre de la hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En un bar de ramen una pareja de shinobis sentados en la última masa, estaban en total silencio, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran de las personas alrededor, era un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos, este no se rompió hasta que el Sarutobi se decidió a hablar, no sin antes aclarar su garganta

**-¿Qué te dijo Kakashi?-**dijo dándole un sorbo a su tasa de te.

**-Me pidió que no peleara, quiere que me quede con Naruto y Anko en el hospital-**desvió su mirada al techo y suspiro**- Dijo que no quería que te preocuparas por mi-**lo miro a los ojos y tomo una de sus manos**-Creo que ya lo sabe-**dijo la de ojos rojos con ambos ojos cerrados a la par que sonreía.

**-Si eso creo, eso era de esperarse de el-**apretó la mano de la chica con la propia-**ademas el no es ningún ingenuo, creo que hasta se estaba tardando.**

**-El es un buen amigo, otro como el será muy difícil de encontrar-**dijo la de ojos rojos para levantarse de su asiento-**¿Nos vamos?**-cuestiono de nuevo.

**-Claro-**saco su billetera y deposito suficiente dinero para pagar la cuenta y una propina muy buena**-Vamos.**

Comenzaron a caminar tomados por el brazo, no había muchas personas en la calle, y las pocas que se encontraban ahí aun estaban siendo evacuadas por genins y chunnin, mientras que algunos de los anbu estaban parados en los puntos mas altos de la aldea, caminaron a un pequeño parque que estaba a un par de metros de el lugar donde estaban, se sentaron en una banca.

**-Sabes nunca pensé que algún shinobi pudiera llegar a ser feliz-**tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y sonrio-**Pero ahora que estoy junto a ti me he dado cuenta de que-l**a chica lo callo con un beso corto en los labios.

**-Estabas equivocado-**completo la frase la chica y abrazo con mucha fuerza.

**-Te amo demasiado-**dijo el de la barba correspondiendo al abrazo.

**-Yo también te amo-**dijo sin dejar de abrasarlo**-Por favor regresa con bien.**

**-Lo haré no te preocupes-**dijo mirando al cielo**-Te lo prometo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En algun lugar de la aldea del sonido enterrado en la tierra había un escondite, si el escondite donde se encontraba Kabuto uno de los estudiantes del fallecido Orochimaru, este estaba sentado en un amplio sillon color azul, estaba pensando en de que manera podría pasar desapercibido, no quería pelear con nadie y mucho menos con el ninja copia, pues el sabia de el oscuro secreto que se ocultaba de el, ese sello que dividía su chackra, ademas sabia que este estaría en el hospital con ella, no se le despegaba por mucho tiempo.

-**Como piensas pasar desapercibido en la aldea de la hoja-**dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

**-No lo se, lo único que quiero es poder llegar y no pelear contra cualquiera de los ninjas de esa aldea, tu sabes que todos ahí me odian y que ellos sabrán a lo que voy-** dijo poniéndose de pie-Y se supone que solo tu sabes que yo iré, por eso me voy desde ahorita para llegar mañana por la mañana y regresar pronto para revivir a Orochimaru-sama

**-¿No quiere que lo acompañe sempai?**-cuestiono el chico sonriendo.

**-Claro tú me ayudaras si las cosas se ponen feas-**dijo para empezar a caminar sonriendo.

**-Oye ¿como estas tan seguro de que Anko no te dará pelea?-**cuestiono el chico curioso.

**-Pues porque esta en "coma"-**dijo entrecomillando la palabra coma.

-**¿Qué hiciste Kabuto?**-cuestiono en el mismo tono de antes.

**-Yo, pues cuando me entere de que ella había matado a Orochimaru, pues desde aquí hice un jutsu que me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo-**dijo girándose.

**-Eres un maldito le hiciste un jutsu para que quedara asi para cuando decidieras ir por ella-**negando con la cabeza.

**-Vamos-**dijo el de cabellos grises.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Y asi paso toda la noche, la aldea estaba desértica de cualquier civil, solo pasaban shinobis mientras inspeccionaban cada rincón y lugar de la aldea, ningún detalle era pasado desapercibido, ningún shinobi fuera de la hokage y Kakashi habían podido descansar, bueno si la palabra descansar significaba estar acostado en una cama y dar vueltas toda la noche, pero aun asi ninguno de los dos tenia sueño.

**-Tsunade-sama hemos percatado la presencia de Kabuto a 700 metros de la entrada de la aldea-**dice un Anbu entrando a la oficina de la quinta.

**-¿Kakashi ya lo sabe?-**cuestiono rápidamente.

**-En este momento otro anbu debe estar informándole-**contesto rápidamente.

**-Ok quiero que rodeen el hospital por si Kabuto viene acompañado-**demando la rubia.

-**Hai Tsunade-sama-** comento antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

**-*Tan rápido esta pasando*-**pensó Tsunade.

Kakashi no tardo mucho en llegar con una mirada llena de enojo, no necesitaba hablar para decirle a Tsunade que debían salir y esperar la llegada de Kabuto.

Tsunade comenzó a caminar a la entrada de la aldea donde ya se encontraban varios de los shinobis.

**-Ustedes aléjense de aquí no queremos ahuyentar a Kabuto-**demando la quinta.

**-Hai-**dijeron alejándose a unos metros.

**-*Kakashi ten mucho cuidado*-**pensó la rubia

**-¿Esta lista?-**cuestiono Kakashi.

**-Si ¿y tu lo estas?-**cuestiono ella preocupada mientras miraba al chico del mismo modo en el que le había preguntado.

El chico en lugar de contestar se puso a hacer sellos de manos invocando asi a su fiel amigo Pakkun quien salio sonriendo y hablando con un tono de voz despreocupado.

-**Hola ¿de que me perdí?-**cuestiono levantando una patita para saludar a todos.

**-Necesito que olfatees el lugar de donde viene Kabuto-** demando el peligris rápidamente.

**-Ok lo haré-**el perro se puso a olfatear durante 20 segundos**- 200 metros al norte de aquí.**

**-Ok te puedes ir-**dijo comenzando a caminar a las afueras de la aldea.

**-Hai-**dijo desapareciendo rápidamente.

Tsunade le siguió rápidamente y comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse rápidamente con Kabuto y otro sujeto de cabellos negros, los cuales se frenaron en cuanto los miraron, el de cabellos negros rió un poco y le dio un codazo a Kabuto.

**-Y tu que querías pasarte desapercibido por la aldea-**dijo en tono burlon mientras le daba otro codazo**-Hasta la hokage te estaba esperando-**dijo en mismo tono que había usado antes.

**-Cállate-**dijo el peligris bastante enojado-**Que soy superior a ti.**

El Hatake miro con furia a Kabuto que solo lo miro con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, la hokage miraba de la misma manera a ambos individuos que estaban frente a ella.

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-**cuestiona la hokage al mirar que Kakashi solo podía matar a Kabuto con la mirada.

**-Solo vengo por lo que les estorba en la aldea, vengo por Mitarashi Anko y nada mas-** dice mirando al cielo**-No vengo a pelar, ademas no van a armar tanto lió por alguien a quien nadie quiere-**dijo sin medir sus palabras y sin saber que consecuencias podrían traerle**-Ademas estoy dispuesto a darles una muy buena cantidad de dinero.**

**-Cuanto crees que vale su vida-**cuestiona Kakashi bastante molesto.

**-Lo mismo que la tuya… No vale nada, pero no quiero pelar y solo por tener su cuerpo estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras.**

**-Su vida vale más que la de cualquiera-**dice Tsunade enrojecida del coraje.

-**Si mas que la tuya, la de Nawaki, la de Dan, la de Kakashi, la de tu abuelo-**dice sonriendo de nuevo**-Eres la peor mujer que existe en el mundo.**

**-¿Porque lo dices?-**cuestiona el Hatake sin comprender.

**-Kakashi, tu eres el mas miserable de todos-**dice mirándolo a la cara-**Sabes porque, tu padre se suicido dejándote completamente solo, no pudiste salvar a tu compañero, ni a tu compañera, mucho menos a tu sensei o a su esposa.-**dijo sin dejar de mirarlo**-Todos te odian sin contar que tu madre te abandono, ella nunca te quiso, al igual que tu padre.**

**-Eso tú no lo sabes-**dijo el Hatake muy enejado.

**-O claro que lo se, ademas tu madre te abandono con tu padre porque nunca te quiso tu fuiste el motivo de una de sus aventuras-**Tsunade se enojaba con cada palabra y el Hatake escuchaba cada palabra, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kabuto retumbaba en su cabeza-**Ademas ella sigue viva y ni siquiera se ha molestado en buscarte, ella esta muy cerca de ti y ni siquiera te lo ha dicho, dime ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que ella te quiera?-**cuestiono el de los anteojos.

El chico no contesto, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Tsunade estaba callada pero muy enojada, mientras que Kabuto sonreía al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado en el Hatake.

**-¿Quieres saber quien es tu madre?-**el chico miro perplejo a Kabuto, el sabia quien era su madre y le estaba dispuesto a decir quien era-**Eso fue un si…**

**-No se te ocurra hablar-**amenazo Tsunade.

**-Kakashi tu madre, la persona que te abandono cuando naciste, en este momento esta junto a ti-**El Hatake abrió los ojos lo mas humanamente posible**-A si es la 3 legendaria shannin, la princesa, Tsunade Senju-**finalizo con una sonrisa muy amplia.

**-Kakashi no le hagas caso el miente-**dijo Tsunade mirando al chico quien permanecía inmóvil.

**-Mira lo niega-**sintió mas-**¿Aun tienes dudas de que no te quiera?**

**-No lo niego el es mi hijo**-dice Tsunade de sopetón-**Pero no todo lo que te ha dicho es verdad, yo si te quiero**-grito la rubia.

**-No eso es mentira, si te quisiera ya te lo habría dicho y no te habría dejado sufrir solo las perdidas de tus seres queridos-**habla de nuevo el de los anteojos.

**-Cállate, cállate, cállate-**gritaba el Hatake con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto un chackra color negro con destellos morados empezó a fluir de su cuerpo, Tsunade miraba incrédula la cantidad de chakra que sentia en el cuerpo de su hijo era mucho mas grande de lo que ella imaginaba, era similar al del nueve colas. Kabuto trago saliva ahora tendría que hacer lo que desde un principio no había querido hacer, ahora tendría que pelear contra Kakashi y su verdadera cantidad de chackra.

Por otro lado los shinobis que estaban adentro de la aldea comenzaron a asomarse y mirar la escena.

Fue ahí cuando la ropa del peligris comenzó a romperse, al igual que la mascara que fue la primera en desaparecer.

**-Cállate, como puedes saber eso tu no sabes lo que significa que alguien te quiera por que nadie te ha querido-**grito el de cabellos grises.

Paso sus manos por sus cabellos con frustración, luego callo de rodillas sobresaltando al la hokage que se quiso acercar a el, pero cuando intento hacerlo el acompañante de kabuto se paro frente a ella, volteo a mirar a el ninja copia que seguía en el mismo estado de ente solo que ahora tenia una expresión de dolor, no podía acercarse a el, de pronto miro como Kabuto se le acercaba por la espalda con una Katana, volvió su mirada a Kakashi y miro que la mueca de dolor de su rostro no desaparecía.

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**grito el chico mientras algo negro salía de su espalda, Kabuto se freno y Tsunade abrió la boca del asombro.

En realidad eso era posible, era cierto lo que los ojos de todos los presentes miraban, eran verdaderas ese par de alas color negro que habían salido de la espalda del ninja copia.

**-Te voy a matar maldito bastardo-**grito elevándose por los aires…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Y que tal estuvo el nuevo capitulo, saben espero un review me pone muy triste el saber que nadie me comenta mi pequeña historia ;(… jajaja no es cierto yo se que si no comentan es porque hay algo que no les agrada pero yo que le puedo hacer, ni modo que valla a su casa y los amenace por no comentar (aunque no seria mala idea) jijijiji no se crean bueno eso es todo por mi parte.**

**Sayonara.**

**Katy Hatake**


	5. Comienza la pelea

**Comienza la pelea**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión,blablabla...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Cállate, cállate, cállate-**gritaba el Hatake con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto un chackra color negro con destellos morados empezó a fluir de su cuerpo, Tsunade miraba incrédula la cantidad de chackra que sentía en el cuerpo de su hijo, era mucho mas grande de lo que ella imaginaba, era similar al del nueve colas. Kabuto trago saliva ahora tendría que hacer lo que desde un principio no había querido hacer, ahora tendría que pelear contra Kakashi y su verdadera cantidad de chackra.

Por otro lado los shinobis que estaban adentro de la aldea comenzaron a asomarse y mirar la escena.

Fue ahí cuando la ropa del peli-gris comenzó a romperse, al igual que la mascara que fue la primera en desaparecer.

**-Cállate, como puedes saber eso tu no sabes lo que significa que alguien te quiera...por que nadie te ha querido-**grito el de cabellos grises.

Paso sus manos por sus cabellos con frustración, luego callo de rodillas sobresaltando al la hokage que se quiso acercar a el, pero cuando intento hacerlo el acompañante de Kabuto se paro frente a ella, volteo a mirar a el ninja copia que seguía en el mismo estado de ente solo que ahora tenia una expresión de dolor, no podía acercarse a el, de pronto miro como Kabuto se le acercaba por la espalda con una Katana, volvió su mirada a Kakashi y miro que la mueca de dolor de su rostro no desaparecía.

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-**grito el chico mientras algo negro salía de su espalda, Kabuto se freno y Tsunade abrió la boca del asombro.

En realidad eso era posible, era cierto lo que los ojos de todos los presentes miraban, eran verdaderas ese par de alas color negro que habían salido de la espalda del ninja copia.

**-Te voy a matar maldito bastardo-**grito elevándose por los aires…

-**N-nani?-expresa Kabuto al mirar la escena.**

El Hatake en los aires con la cabeza dirigida al cielo, el entrecejo fruncido y sonrisa macabra, mientras que en el suelo todos los shinobis miraban aun al ninja copia con incredulidad, de pronto el cielo se comenzó a llenar de nubes grises, mientras que el chico movía todos sus dedos, como si los estuviese preparando para algo único.

**-Kakashi-**susurra la rubia en un hilillo de voz.

-**Cometiste un grave error al venir aquí-**haciendo sellos de manos aun con la sonrisa macabra enmarcada en el rostro.

**-Oye Misaki que** esperas** para atacarlo... una invitación o que?-**grita exaltado el de los anteojos.

-**Y yo por que o que?-**cuestiona el chico-**Sabes perfectamente que ni estoy loco ni soy tonto-**dándose la vuelta-** adiós... nos vemos en el infierno-**comenzando a caminar.

**-A donde vas?-**cuestiona Kakashi que ya se encontraba detrás de Misaki-**Si la diversión apenas comienza- **sonriendo de nueva cuenta de forma macabra mientras el chidori aparecía en su mano derecha**-Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero...-**dándole de lleno con el chidori logrando atravesarlo con la mano y parte del antebrazo-**No tengo mucho tiempo-**sacando la mano del cuerpo agonizante del cuerpo del ayudante de Kabuto-**Misaki me encantaría ver como te mueres pero, comprenderás que debo matar a Kabuto-**susurra al oído de Misaki antes de dejarlo caer-**Ahora sigues tu- **caminando directamente hacia Kabuto.

-*******Eso no debo permitirlo, bueno no sin antes lograr mi cometido*- **piensa mientras hace sellos de manos logrando invocar a dos miembros del akatsuki-**Ustedes dos ayúdenme a matarlo-**exclama el de los anteojos.

**-Hasta que consigues alguien que valga mucho dinero.**

**-Eres un maldito interesado Kakuso-**dice un chico que tenia el cabello lambido-**Yo solo lo matare para ofrecercelo a Jashin-sama en un sacrificio.**

**-Me caerías mejor si te gustara mas el dinero Hidan-**dice Kakuso enojado.

-**Valla Kabuto he de admitir que me has traído dos buenos oponentes...Hidan y Kakuso-**cerrando los ojos-**Pero podrán vencerme.**

**-Tu te callas-**dice Hidan-**Que Jashin-sama necesita un nuevo sacrificio empecemos con esto Kakuso-**grita corriendo hacia Kakashi-**Mi dios se maravillara con el sacrificio-**peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra el de ojos grises.

-**Yo solo quiero mi recompensa-**imitando la acción de Hidan

-***Yo quiero ver como lo matan***-recargandoce en un tronco.

Para Hidan y Kakuso las cosas se comenzaban a dificultar, eso era muy lógico contando que el chico podía elevarse en el aire, y en el piso parecía un rayo, ahora no le cabía la duda a alguien de que el había sido el estudiante de Minato Namikaze el Yondaime hokage, para Hidan hacer su ritual sacrificio le era imposible en ese estado, no se le podían acercar demasiado al hijo de la rubia lo cual causaba que ellos se frustraran mas y a la vez se cansaran, tan solo 10 minutos habían pasado y los inmortales ya querían matarlo y torturarlo de todas las formas posibles.

-**Yo te borrare esa sonrisa socarrona que tienes-**dicen Hidan y Kakuso al unisono.

-**Háganlo si pueden-**desafió el Hatake.

Esas palabras solo lograron enfurecer aun mas a los inmortales akatsuki se abalanzaron con todas sus fuerzas sobre el de cabellos plata, si Hidan y Kakuso lanzaban una patada el Hatake lanzaba tres, y ellos daban un puñetazo el daba dos y asi para no decir tanto, se notaba que el chico se estaba burlando y riendo de ellos y como no darse cuenta si lo hacia tan obvio, y les decía palabras que los hacían cabrearse de sobre manera, el chico se dejaba golpear de vez en cuando y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ellos lograban darle algunos golpes que si le dolían, un poco pero le dolían.

Era obvio que el chico no lo aceptaría pero esos dolían, le dolían pero no necesariamente los golpes físicos sino los golpes que aun le ardían, los golpes bajos que le había dado Kabuto, como había osado decirle que Tsunade era su madre de esa manera tan baja y ruin, y luego decirle que no lo quería, quien demonios se creía que chico sin quererlo se había distraído un poco, los akatsuki se percataron y sin decir nada mas que simples miradas, crearon una estrategia para que Hidan con su guadaña le diera un pequeño golpe que hiciera que su sangre tocara esa arma mortal que portaba Hidan, el de cabellos grises seguía distraído y no se percato de que sus enemigos pusieron su plan en marcha.

**-Tsunade esos enemigos son muy poderosos-**dice Asuma preocupado-**El de la guadaña es sin duda uno de los mas fuertes del akatsuki, según los datos que me han dado los anbu a cargo de Kakashi esa guadaña es capaz...-**comenzó a explicar con detalles todo sobre Hidan, todo lo explicaba de la manera mas detallada posible y a la vez rápida que podía-**y el otro es el que mato a su abuelo asi que debemos estar pendientes-**dice poniendoce en posición de batalla.

Ahora la pelea se había puesto mas intensa, el Hatake ya había regresado casi en todos sus sentidos, pero el tiempo que estuvo medio ido les dio bastante ventaja a los enemigos que esperaban cualquier error aunque fuera el mas mínimo, solo con eso les bastaba para matarlo sin piedad, el interesado de Kakuso no había tenido que mostrar su verdadero poder, pues el chico de cabellos lavanda lo había hecho mas fácil el solo quería ofrecer a Kakashi como sacrificio y pues el otro quería la recompensa, dos propósitos distintos pero con un solo fin matar al ninja copia.

-**Estén listos para hacer su aparición... entendido?-**dice la mandamas de la villa oculta de la hoja.

-**Hai-**dicen los ninjas a los que les había pedido colaboración.

Comenzaron a avanzar y cuando se sentían eufóricos por haber llegado muy cerca de la batalla, pero cuando los que encabezaban quisieron dar un paso mas chocaron con una barrera de chackra que les impidió el paso, Asuma volteo a ver al Hatake que al darse cuenta de que lo miraba solo desvió la mirada, el de la barba solo atino a negar con la cabeza mientras una palabras asotaban en su cabeza.

-**_"Yo no dejare que mis camaradas mueran si puedo evitarlo"_**

**__****-*Espero que no te suceda nada baka*-**pensó el Sarutobi

Tsunade solo miro con tristeza como el equipo del Sarutobi retrocedía el le había dicho esas palabras solo para que lo dejara pelear, como había caído en eso, pero no era momento para lamentaciones, primero debía de encontrar la manera de entrar a la barrera.

-**Traigan a Shikaku Nara ahora-**ordeno la rubia de ojos de marrones.

Ahora el Hatake parecía estar en problemas pero aun asi no parecía inmutarse, solo recibía y daba golpes, cuando sintió que alguien lo sostenía por la espalda con fuerza.

-**Te dije que te daría como sacrificio a mi dios y eso es lo que are-**dice Hidan hiriendo a Kakashi con su arma**-Kakuso suéltalo ya esta hecho ahora si morirá.**

**-Como digas-** tirándolo al suelo mientras tiraba de las alas.

**-Sabes una cosa...-**mientras aparecían unas marcas en el suelo y el aspecto de Hidan cambiado de color a blanco y negro mientras reía-**Te matare rápido porque me has hecho enojar y debo ir a matar a alguien mas-**riendo fuertemente-**Sayonara Sharingan no Kakashi-**enterrándose el mango de su guadaña en el corazón...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**La verdad siento mucho la demora, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración la verdad no sabia como continuarla pero se dio asi y pues espero que les haya gustado y pues no tengo nada mas que decir.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que hayan leído la historia sin importar si comentaron o no y pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Se les agradecería mucho si dejaran review pues eso me motivaría en subir un poco mas ****rápido, pero pies ustedes deciden si merece uno.**

**Sayonara.**

**KATY HATAKE**


	6. Y ahora que hacemos?

**Y ahora que hacemos?**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

-**Te dije que te daría como sacrificio a mi dios y eso es lo que are-**dice Hidan hiriendo a Kakashi con su arma**-Kakuso suéltalo ya esta hecho ahora si morirá.**

**-Como digas-** tirándolo al suelo mientras tiraba de las alas.

**-Sabes una cosa...-**mientras aparecían unas marcas en el suelo y el aspecto de Hidan cambiado de color a blanco y negro mientras reía-**Te matare rápido porque me has hecho enojar y debo ir a matar a alguien mas-**riendo fuertemente-**Sayonara Sharingan no Kakashi-**enterrándose el mango de su guadaña en el corazón...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los ojos de la quinta y la de todos los que sabían de las habilidades de los dos miembros del akatsuki miraron la escena con sorpresa y los amigos de este con ojos cristalinos. Hidan comenzó a reír como loco, Kakuso sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras que Kakashi miro la sangre comenzar a brotar de el con rapidez antes de colapsar en el piso.

-**Te lo dije...dije que te mataría y lo he logrado, ahora estas muerto... pues yo te he** **matado-**sin dejar de reír como loco.

-**K-Ka-kashi-**dice la rubia con una voz quebradiza mientras sentía una horrible punzada en el corazón

Al fin le había dicho, de cierta forma a Kakashi que era su hijo, ahora podría acercarse mas a el y ahora lo miraba morir frente a ella, ni si quiera pudo evitarlo, frente a sus dos ojos marrones estaba esa aterradora imagen, se sentía terrible.

-**Pensé que duraría mas- **dice Kabuto sonriendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

En el hospital de Konoha el cual se encontraba totalmente rodeado por los anbu ,el rubio estaba totalmente nervioso se había tomado todo el café medio descafeinado que había en el hospital, sabia que Kabuto era de armas tomar, no era la clase de enemigo que tomas a la ligera, el era un maldito estaba afuera de la habitación de Anko en compañía de Kurenai que solo lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro. Justo en el momento que Kurenai iba a decirle algo al hiperactivo Naruto, cuando entro Shizune a la sala seguida de dos anbu.

-**Shizune pasa algo?-** pregunta Kurenai rápidamente

-**Lo lamento Kurenai me han dado un informe del campo de batalla necesito revisar a Anko-**entrando a la habitación de Anko.

La chica entro y comenzó a revisar a Anko de pies a cabeza, no miraba nada anormal en ella hasta que llego a la espalda y miro un sello un tanto extraño, para eso estaban los anbu ahí para darle información.

-**Es un tipo de sello marioneta, seguramente se lo puso Kabuto para cuando decidiera venir por ella pero-**habla Sai mientras se quitaba la mascara anbu-**Como es que no se dieron cuenta antes de la marca?.**

**-Esta marca solo aparece cuando el usuario usa su chackra-**dice Yamato mirando el sello-**Seguramente el evito usar su chackra hasta estar decidido a venir por ella, de esa forma no sabríamos del sello-**termina de hablar el de cabellos plata.

-**Saben quitar el sello?-**cuestiona la pelinegra

-**Si y no-**dice Sai

-**Como que si y no? explícate-** exigió la de cabellos negros

-**Pues los que lo sabe hacer completamente es Kurenai, Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya y Naruto** Asuma-dice enumerando con los dedos-**Pues para este sello se necesita tener una muy buena cantidad de chackra y pues nosotros no tenemos la necesaria, pero aun asi sabemos todo lo que se debe de hacer.****  
**

**-Muy bien entonces... Habladle a Kurenai-**dice rápidamente-**Liberaremos el sello.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidan seguía riendo como paranoico mientras Kabuto comenzaba a caminar con dirección a Tsunade, al caminar sin descanso sonriendo de medio lado por su logro, volteo a ver a Hidan que estaba bailando sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi con cara de Guay, el chico miro divertido a Tsunade y siguió caminando, cuando de pronto choco con un campo de chackra.

-**Pero que rayos-**dice sorprendido por ese motivo.

-**Jajajajajajajajajajaja-**se escucho la risa del Hatake-**Jajajaja **

**-Si yo te he matado-**dando un salto a atrás con cara sorprendida

-**Si vale que me has matado...pero de risa jajajaja-**ya de pie mientras sacudía sus ropas del polvo-**Oh espera de verdad pensaste que me matarías con ese truco tan... patético-**sonriendo de forma indescriptiblemente terrorífica-**Si yo te había dicho que no podrías matarme sin importar que hicieras.**

**-*Pero como*-**pensó Kabuto.

-**Pero como puede...-** dice Tsunade**-Si el lo ****había...-**hablaba de una forma suspensiva-**El debió de haber...**

Todos tenían una cara un tanto inexpresiva, y los ojos como platos, ellos habían visto como Hidan lo había matado, pero ahora el estaba de pie, riéndose de Hidan que no cabía de la impresión.

-**Asi que tu eres...-**dijo Hidan con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

**-Si, en la forma que me encuentro en este momento tu no podrás matarme-**dice el de ojos grises-**Yo no tenia nada contra ti... pero ahora te has metido en mi camino y en cosas que no te importan en lo absoluto-**dice mirándolo a los ojos logrando infundirle un sentimiento que tenia tiempo sin tener "miedo" en verdad que Kakashi le infundía un terror inconfundible-**Pero por esta ocasión puedo dejarte ir-**volteo a mirar a Kakuso y luego a Hidan-**Pero solo tu podrás irte...a tu compañero no puedo por un motivo personal, pero tendré que lastimarte un poco para que te quede bien claro-**pauso mientras cerraba los ojos-**Y espero que entiendas que conmigo nadie juega-**abrió los ojos con el mangekyou sharingan activado en su ojo izquierdo y derecho-**Obtuve este cuando Sasuke se suicido pero...**-se acerco un poco a el-**Nadie sabe asi que guardarme el secreto-**rió por lo bajo-***Tsukuyomi*(1)-**pensó el chico.

De pronto Hidan apareció en un lugar oscuro, miro a todos lados y cuando quiso caminar, no pudo dado a que algo lo sostenía fuertemente de todo el cuerpo, eso que lo sostenía del cuerpo perecía un demonio, el lo miro aterrado, ese monstruo lo tiro al piso, el se estaba por levantar cuando unos alambres salían del piso amarrando sus manos y pies, de pronto el monstruo se transformo en Jashin-sama, su dios, el cual saco su propia guadaña y comenzó a hacer incisiones en todo su cuerpo.

-***Mierda...esto no es verdad solo es mi imaginación*-**trataba de convencerse mentalmente Hidan.

-**Mientras mas intentes convencerte... mas te dolerá-**dijo Jashin, su dios burlón.

**-*Esa voz es la de Jashin-sama*-** pensó con dolor.

-**Tus sacrificios siempre me han sido inútiles-**dice de nuevo el máximo dios de Hidan.

-***No*-**pensó por ultima vez.

De pronto, su máximo dios se transformo en Kakashi con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, que daba a conocer que estaba mas que feliz.

-**Hidan, Hidan...- **grito el ambicioso Kakuso

-**Creo que Hidan no te podrá atender-** haciendo sellos de manos de una forma muy rápida mientras que el cuerpo de Hidan caía al suelo escandalosamente.

-**Que le has hecho a Hidan?-**cuestiona rápidamente Kakuso.

-**Nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer a ti-**dice sin titubeos sonriendo de forma socarrona.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

El rubio seguía dando vueltas por todo el lugar, mientras la Yuhi miraba la puerta sin parar, desde que Shizune había entrado, ella no hallaba forma humana de dejar de mirar a la puerta, de pronto, esta se abrió dejando ver a Sai.

-**Kurenai podría venir?-**cuestiono rápidamente.

-**Claro ya voy-**poniéndose de pie.

-**Espera Kurenai a donde vas?-**pregunto el hiperactivo Naruto-**Para que te ocupa Sai?-** cuestiona de nuevo

-**Es respecto a Anko...-**dice Sai rápidamente-**Tu no puedes por el estado en que estas, asi que mejor si quieres ayudar la próxima vez deja de beberte todo el café-**sonriente de forma burlona**-Vamos Kurenai-** haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la Yuhi** -Ah y Naruto... Cálmate- **sugirió antes de entrar a la habitación.

-**Tratare-**dejando el baso de café a un lado.

-**Que sucede Shizune?-**entro preguntando, la chica de cabellos negros cortos solo apunto la marca-**El sello marioneta sueño profundo(2)-**dijo impactada-**Ese Kabuto-**dice con desprecio.

-**Kurenai puedes liberar el sello?-**cuestiona Shizune.

-**Hai... solo necesito los instrumentos médicos básicos por si algo sale mal-**recogiendo su cabello en una coleta y luego se deshacía de su chaleco Jounin-**Empecemos con esto-**haciendo sellos de manos.

-**Shizune manténgase alerta por si nota cualquier cambio en su chackra-**dice Yamato-**Sai tu sal con Naruto no debe de entrar por ningún** **motivo- **ordeno rápidamente Yamato

-**Hai-**mientras salia de la habitación.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi estaba peleando contra Kakuso que ya había sacado las sombras negras a por el, pero el chico no había tenido dificultades en matar a una de esas criaturas la de elemento fuego, pero las otras se habían unido para atacar a la vez y eso lo hacia mas entretenido a los ojos del Hatake.

-**Que divertido se esta poniendo esto-**dice sonriendo el de ojos colo grises.

-**Divertido, divertido...divertido sera cuando me ruegues por no matar a tu madre-**grito enfurecido

-**Con mi madre no te metes-**en tono enojado-**El que rogara por su vida seras tu y solamente tu-**haciendo el chidori en ambas manos-**dejare la diversión para ****después-**mientras comenzaba a atacar y matar a los monstruos negros.

Mientras que fuera del escudo acababa de llegar Shikaku Nara para ayudar a la hokage a entrar al escudo de chackra que había montado Kakashi.

-**Que ocurre hokage-sama?-** cuestiono rápidamente

-**Necesito que descubras como entrar al escudo de chackra que ha creado Kakashi-**dice sin dejar de mirar a su hijo matar de uno en uno los monstruos de color negro-** Limítate a hacerlo sin preguntarme mas.**

**-Hai-**analizando cada aspecto del escudo de chackra

-**Kabuto espérame un poquito mas estoy por matar a este imbécil... luego sigues tu-**matando el ultimo ser negro con afinidad rayo.

-**Ah deja de alardear-**dice de nueva cuenta Kakuso.

-**A por cierto me había olvidado de ti-**riendo mientras hacia el chidori-**Lo lamento pero tengo que matarte-**rió de nuevo-***Tsukuyomi*-** pensó de nueva cuenta el de ojos grises.

-**Donde estoy?-**mirando a todos lados, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder-**Cuanto dinero hay a qui-**con Ojitos con signo de dinero-**Con esto viviré lleno de lujos y...-**de pronto el dinero comenzó a quemarse frente a sus ojos-**Nooooooooooooooo!-**gritando de dolor

-**Eso fue mas fácil que con Hidan-**dijo mirando como caía el cuerpo inconsciente Kakuso frente a el-**Esto es por mi abuelo y su corazon que le robaste-**dándole con el chidori en su único y real corazon matándolo en el instante-**Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo-**riendo por lo bajo

**************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**************Ohayo!**

**************Y que tale estuvo? la verdad yo no se como me quedo asi que espero reviews o mensajes privados para aclararles sus dudas.**

**************Agradecimientos para todos los que leyeron sin importar si comentaron o no.**

**Tsukuyomi:** **Es el Dojutsu que te hace entrar en un lugar muy distinto al conocido por los humanos, es un tipo genjutsu que te lleva a un lugar donde solo te encuentras tu con tu enemigo, este se ha visto es el anime usado contra Kakashi por Itachi cuando el tercero muere y el va con Kisame a por Naruto, pero eso es una mentira el va a advertirle a Danzo que no se atreva a tocar a Sasuke, pero claro eso no se ve. El Tsukuyomi deja al contrincante fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos y solo puede ser usado por personas con el sharingan. **

******El sello marioneta sueño profundo: Este no es un jutsu conocido por ustedes pues porque es un invento mio, según lo que hace, es dejar al contrincante fuera de combate fingiendo su muerte o que haya quedado en coma, tal como en este caso hizo con nuestra querida Anko, para quitar o poner el sello es necesaria una gran cantidad de chackra por tal motivo muchos no pueden usarlo, ademas de ser un jutsu prohibido creado por el tercero por tales motivos Orochimaru pudo enseñárselo a Kabuto.**

******Bueno es todo por mi parte.**

******SAYONARA**

******KATY HATAKE**


	7. Kakashi & Kabuto platican

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro esto es solo con el fin de dar diversión, blablabla.**

**Hello my friends.**

**Me disculpo de verdad por la demora (Inner:nadie quiere oírte hablar, mejor sigue con la historia) Lo que digas-DEPRIMIDA-Y aquí esta la historia.**

**QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHX****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-****Eso fue mas fácil que con Hidan-**dijo mirando como caía el cuerpo inconsciente Kakuso frente a el**-****Esto es por mi abuelo y el corazon que le robaste-**dándole con el chidori en su único y real corazon matándolo en el instante-******Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo-**riendo por lo bajo.

**-Ahora que tenia ganas de darme un sueñito-**dice Kabuto pestañeando un par de veces-** mejor me voy y luego paso por ella-**hizo unos sellos de manos y agito la mano a modo de despedida-**Adiós, nos vemos-**dijo provocando que Kakashi riera por lo bajo, cuando Kabuto quiso desaparecer no pudo-**Pero que?-**expreso Kabuto.

-**Que? no me digas que creíste que no pensaría que querrías huir-**dice recargándose en el escudo de chackra que quedaba detrás de el-**Hay si te lo creíste-**en tono de "sorprendido"-**Pensaba que eras mas inteligente-**en tono burlesco-**Pero si se supone que Orochimaru necesitaba a alguien mas inteligente que el y el te eligió a ti-**rasco su nuca mientras aparentaba pensar-**Y si tu eres un burro el era...-**sonrió de medio lado**-Un burro de dos pisos cierto?-**sonrió ahora completamente-**Si debe de ser eso porque no se ocurre otra cosa y yo si soy muy inteligente-**señalando a afuera-**Por eso pude crear este escudo del cual yo puedo salir-**saco una de sus manos del escudo-**Y puedo entrar**-metió la mano de nueva cuenta-**Pero solo lo puedo hacer yo, puedo invocar y hacer jutsus que requieren ciertos elementos como agua, sin que este elemento este cerca-**se enderezo un poco-**En que estaba?... ah ya me acorde estaba dándote mi explicación de porque eras un burro.**

**-Ya cállate maldito loco-**grito Kabuto.

-**Oye Kabuto no seas grosero, que tus padres no te enseñaron modales-**sonrió por lo bajo-**A es verdad nunca los conociste, por que te dejaron a tu suerte-**burlándose de el con pura intención de hacerlo enojar-**Y Kabuto tampoco es tu nombre ese el un nombre basura que te dieron cuando entraste al...-**la palabra quedo volando ya que el de anteojos de le lanzo encima al Hatake quien se quito haciendo que su ataque diera en el escudo- **Pero si te has enojado, pero yo he hecho nada malo-**dice sonriendo-**Pero si quieres que diga cosas malas de ti-**sonriendo ampliamente-**Puedo hacerlo.**

* * *

******Sala de operaciones interrogatorias...**

Ahí estaba Ibiki Morino, el interrogador mas maléfico de las 5 grandes naciones ninjas, nadie mas que una chica había puesto resistencia a sus métodos de tortura, pero aun asi le sacaron la información, de manera accidental, pero la sacaron. El chico estaba tratando de deducir como rayos ellos no podían entrar al escudo de chackra creado por Kakashi, pero el si podía, como rayos nunca había oído hablar de ese jutsu o lo había visto en batalla, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-**Shikamaru trae el expediente de Kakashi-**dice el hombre mirando por la ventana-**Y asegúrate de que sea actual, tu padre lo necesita... si no lo consigues mejor ni regreses.**

**-Esto es tan complicado-** levantándose del suelo donde estaba tirado-**Hoy es un hermoso día y no puedo distraerme mirando las nubes.**

**-Deja de ser tan holgazán y apúrate sabes que no podemos salir de ****aquí-**miraba por la ventana-**Pero podemos salir si desciframos cual es ese jutsu-**volteo a ver al de cabellos negros-**El anbu me dijo que Kakashi tiene alas negras y debo verlas.**

**-Alas negras?-**levantando una ceja.

-**Si alas negras seguro no sabes la historia pero bueno, luego te cuento-**miro nuevamente por la ventana-**Ademas me dijo que su mascara se desgarro por completo-**se giro nuevamente y no encontró al perezoso.

-**Lo he encontrado-**grito desde la bodega.

-**Perece que todos queremos conocer su rostro-**con una gotita de sudor estilo anime en su cabeza.

* * *

_******-Es un lugar muy oscuro para mi gusto, siempre desde el momento en que llegue lo he pensado, hay como extraño a Kakashi y al baka de Naruto, claro también a Kurenai, espero no estar mas tiempo aquí lo ultimo que escuche desde ahora fue como a eso de las 6 de la mañana porque ese malnacido de Kabuto empezó a usar su chackra, estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a** Kakashi- no podía mirar ni una puta mierda por la maldita oscuridad-**Y eso no me gusta nada, se que no la esta pasando muy bien que digamos-**se acostó en la nada según ella-**Hay pero ya vera cuando pueda regresar lo haré dormir siglos- **rasco su nuca y su cabeza-**Por Kami-sama por que no he podido tener un baño real en todo este tiempo- **no le gustaban los baños de esponja que le daba Kakashi en el hospital, claro cuando nadie se daba cuenta el Hatake le daba un baño decente-**Uh... que rayos es esa luz roja- **se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella-**Pero que?-**espeto la chica._

_-**Anko donde estas?- **escucho una voz muy familiar._

_-**Kurenai?-**pregunto a la nada**-ni yo se eso- **dijo con tono irónico-** Acércate al punto rojo- **dice caminando con mas rapidez al punto rojo, casi cae al correr a donde se encontraría con Kurenai-** Oww te extrañe- **grita dándole un abraso, que hace que casi caigan al suelo. _

_-**Y yo a ti-**dice la Yuhi._

_-**Como están las cosas por aya-**dice soltando a la chica para sentarse en el suelo-**me imagino que esta aburrido sin mi hermosa presencia.**_

_**-Pues la verdad... hay una alerta roja en la aldea, todos los aldeanos, gennin y chunnin han sido evacuados-**dice imitando la acción de la Mitarashi-**Afuera solo están Jounin, Anbu, Uno que otro ninja medico y Tsunade-**se puso de pie-**También Asuma y Kakashi están ahí, lo único que se es que pelearían contra Kabuto .**_

_**-Y que esperas sácame de aquí para poderles ayudar-**dice poniéndose de pie._

_-**Ok...empecemos.**_

* * *

**********-Por favor no seas neuras- **dice el Hatake esquivando un golpe de Kabuto que no era lo que digamos leve.

-**Argh... ya cállate-**el chico lanzo otro golpe que logro darle en un costado a Kakashi.

-**Te voy a ser honesto eso me dolió-**se toco el costado-**Te esta aumentando la fuerza eso magnifico, pero tengo que dejar de jugar contigo, eso es lo que me han enseñado desde niño, tu eres como mi comida y yo he aprendido que con la comida no se juega-**se elevo por el aire con majestuosidad-**Ahora me toca atacar a mi espero que estés preparado-**hizo sellos de monos para un jutsu estilo de fuego-**Jutsu bola de fuego-**dijo expulsando una gran llamarada de fuego por la boca, el de anteojos se movió haciendo que Kakashi fallara-**No te muevas, no es justo-**en tono burlón, el chico se comenzó a acercar a Kabuto a una velocidad tremenda, Kabuto al ver las intenciones nada buenas de Kakashi saco una Katana y trato de darle a Kakashi con ella, cosa que al Hatake no le gusto nadita, ya que le rozo el brazo, el chico algo enojado en un ágil movimiento le quito la Katana y se alejo un poco de el-**Pero eres una perra, me has cortado-**el chico aparentemente sonreía-**Eso no se hace-**dijo el chico mientras hacia sellos de manos aun con la Katana en una de ellas-**Juguemos un poco mas-**en las manos del chico aparecieron dos raikiri, uno lo acoplo la la Katana y el otro lo hizo estirarse hasta donde estaba el escudo de chackra y hizo que este produjera rayos cayendo a todas direcciones dentro del mismo.

**-Pero como es que no sabemos nada de este jutsu?-**Tsunade estaba como loca.

-**Aun no me mandan información de la sala de operaciones interrogatorias-**dijo Shikaku desesperado y a la vez impresionado por todo lo que estaba haciendo Kakashi.

-**Que sucede con todo el mundo... como es que nadie sabia nada sobre este jutsu?-**ahora si que no podían hacer nada.

-***Shikaku soy Kakashi, retirare el escudo de chackra... pero con la única condición de que el primero que se acerque lo matare, esta es mi pelea, no puedo pelear mejor con el escudo impidiéndomelo, no puedo hacerlo del todo bien*-**pidió Kakashi comunicándose con Shikaku mentalmente.

**-*Pero la aldea?***

**-*Eso lo tengo cubierto, dile eso a...-**el chico pensó antes de proseguir**- Tsunade*-**pidió el chico de cabellos plata mientras bloqueaba golpes de Kabuto.

-**Tsunade-sama Kakashi me dijo que retirara el escudo de chackra-**al mirar la posición de batalla de Tsunade-**Pero...**

**-Pero que?-**dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-**El que interfiera...no la cuenta-**dijo seriamente-**Fue su condición... Acepta Tsunade-sama?**

-**Esta bien-**dijo resignada.

**-*Esta bien Kakashi aceptamos tu condición***

**-*Muy bien*-**el chico salto hacia atrás y luego se elevo por el aire-**Oye sigues enojado-**el hombre de anteojos lo miro con desprecio**-Eso me parece un si...-**en el interior Kakashi hizo sellos de manos y poco a poco el sello comenzó a desaparecer, pero uno nuevo estaba cubriendo la aldea-**Quiero pelear de una manera nunca antes vista-**en el rostro del chico se formo una sonrisa macabra.

**-Ja, eso quiero verlo-**dijo Kabuto retando a Kakashi.

**-Tu me lo has pedido-**el Hatake hizo desaparecer el escudo de chackra y comenzó a elevarse mas alto-**Quiero relámpagos,rayos y lluvia-**el chico ya en el aire hizo sellos de manos que no se alcanzaban a distinguir por la altura-**Sera algo inolvidable-**de pronto el cielo se comenzó a llenar de nubes negras y comenzó a llover con fuerza-**Querías verlo no?-**el chico hizo sellos de manos pero nada apareció en sus manos.

**-No puedes tener mucho chackra-**dijo el peli-lavanda.

**-Te equivocas, este clima me ayudara mucho-**de pronto rayos comenzaron a caer el suelo-**Tal vez demasiado-**del cuerpo del chico comenzó a brotar un especie de energía-**Si te mueves es trampa-**dijo comenzando a descender del cielo a una velocidad muy buena**-Si te hubieses quedado en tu mundo de cartón a esperar a que tu muerte llegara, para poder ver a Orochimaru no tuviera que matarte-**dijo haciendo que la esa nueva energía pudiera moverse y ir contra una de las piernas de Kabuto-**No intentes irte-**le advirtió el hombre de cabellos plata.

El chico parecía estar decidido a hacer sufrir a Kabuto, pero tampoco podía perder su tiempo con la escoria del mundo, el simplemente quería hacer pagar a Kabuto por hacerlo sufrir de una manera que nunca pensó posible, si antes de haber conocido a Anko le hubieran dicho que sufriría por una mujer tal vez se hubiese reído pero ese no era el caso hoy, hoy sabia que no permitiría que dañaran las cosas que el amaba. El chico estaba en el suelo mirando como la expresión de Kabuto se convertía en una expresión dolorosa y le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Era como si una cosa ajena a su cuerpo se hubiese adentrado en su ser y no quisiera salir, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Kakashi lo miro ahí sonriendole, con cara de a mi ni me mires que soy un pan de dios.

**-Que me hiciste** **maldito?- **cuestiono mirándolo con odio.

-**Sabes no quiero matarte, esto es tan contradictorio a lo que dije hace un momento-**el chico se alejo un poco de Kabuto y el dolor que aparecía en el comenzó a esfumarse-**Yo te dije que no se te ocurriera irte porque te coloque un sello que te quemaría en el interior y el exterior, si tu intentabas alejarte de mi o si yo...-**se comenzó a acercar a Kabuto y de nuevo el de cabellos lavanda sintió que algo quemaba su interior-**Me acercaba a ti-**el chico se alejo a donde estaba desde un principio-**Tu no eras asi, eras una buena persona yo fui tu amigo ahí-**dijo sonriendo con nostalgia-**Tuve que ir de mision he infiltrarme a ese orfanato-**lo miro directamente a los ojos-**Eras alguien muy inteligente, Orochimaru solo se aprovecho de ti y te manipulo-**dijo muy convencido-**El me lo dijo cuando intento venir el mismo por Sasuke por primera vez-**dijo mirando al cielo-**Tu como Anko fueron su blanco fácil asi como yo lo fui en un momento-**el chico hablaba con la verdad y Kabuto lo sabia-**Porque quieres traerlo de nuevo? no logro comprendedlo-**el chico parecía estar confundido-**El te alejo de los que querían y te necesitaban-**el chico de cabellos plata parecía estar triste-**Tus padres no habrían querido esto, te contare algo que nadie sabe-**el Hatake no se movía de su lugar- **Orochimaru me coloco una marca maldita cuando yo tenia 6 años, por eso es porque la sabia controlar, yo fui su primer experimento, siempre me sentí identificado con Anko, pero porque se dejo manipular por el y dejo que le pusiera la marca** **maldita- **el chico pareció ponerse molesto al decir lo de la marca-**Yo me sentí tan impotente de no poder ayudar a todos los que les puso la marca, cuando me entere de que tu no la tenias me sentí contento-**el chico se tiro de rodillas al suelo-**Mi marca maldita fue en la que puso mas empeño, casi me manipulo como a todos los demás-**el chico aparto el cabello que caía detrás en el lado izquierdo de su cuello-**Nadie sabe de ella-**después de eso se dejo ver una marca justamente de del lugar que el cabello fue retirado, una de 4 pendientes-**Se que solo la usare en un caso que sea completamente necesario y estoy seguro de que no la usare, sabes porque?**

**-No la necesitas, tienes la marca del chackra.**

**-No solo eso, los tengo a todos ellos-**dijo volviéndose a ellos con una sonrisa-**Quiero que tu seas uno de ellos,yo te puedo ayudar a que no pises la prision-**el chico hizo un tipo de posiciones de manos y el escudo desapareció-**Si te ayudo todos tus errores se irán y podrás ser feliz-**lo miro con esperanza-** Podrías ayudarle a los ninjas médicos, crear nuevos jutsus, ser uno mas de nosotros, tu eres una persona maravillosa-**dijo pensando en lo maravilloso que seria tenerlo en Konoha-**Yo te he mentido porque estaba enojado de lo que le hiciste a Anko, sabes que yo le pediría matrimonio a esa amante de los dangos... tus padres si te amaban ellos dieron la vida por ti, eso habla de lo maravillosos padres que fueron y que abrían sido si se hubiesen quedado aquí.**

**-En...realidad crees eso...de ellos y de mi-**dijo dejándose caer al igual que Kakashi-**Pero como sabes si ellos dejaran que yo este aquí?**

**-Lo han hecho con Anko, ella no lo disfruto desde el primer momento...-**se le vino una imagen a la cabeza, era Anko mas pequeña, su cara reflejaba tristeza e impotencia-**Yo la protegía y la cuidaba, muchos se aprovechaban de ella por ser menor, yo era aun mas chico que Anko y la cuidaba-** sonrió al recordar-**Tal vez pienses en este momento, Como es que ella era mas grande que tu?-**dijo al mirar la cara de Kabuto-**No solo paso eso en mi vida, tenia que haber una manera de que nadie supiera que yo era un chaval de 8 en misiones rango S-**el chico se sentía tan extraño de hablar de sus cosas personales con Kabuto-**Pero pensaban que tenia 12, era alguien con talento, pero de ese talento nadie podía saber, en ese entonces Anko constaba de 9, sentía la obligación de cuidarla... Pero esa obligación se convirtió en algo mas** **grande...-**el chico sonrió y volteo a ver a Kabuto-**Amor, me enamore de ella como un loco, pero ella no podía saberlo.**

**-Un ninja no muestra sus sentimientos, pero luego te valió una reverenda mierda y le dijiste-**afirmo Kabuto sonriendo.

-**Si ella hace que nada me importe y que solo busque hacerla feliz-**el chico hizo un tipo de sello extraño y sonrió ** Que dices quieres adaptarte a Konoha?**

**-Si, si quiero-**contesto rápidamente.

-**Solo un pequeño detalle-**dijo poniéndose de pie-**Ayúdame con Anko- **pidió-ordeno el Hatake.

-**No puedo hacer eso-**dijo el chico de cabellos lavanda y al ver la cara de Kakashi aclaro-**Pues es que ella no esta bajo mi marca marioneta, no puedo localizarla, alguien debió haberla sacado. **

**-Era una marca marioneta-**dijo negando con la cabeza-**Eres muy astuto, deberías juntarte un poco mas con mi hermano para que le pegues la inte...-**sin palabras se quedo al sentir como era que Kabuto lo abrasaba y le agradecía-**ligencia.  
**

**-Gracias por todo-**dijo al empezar a quemarse por la marca que Kakashi le había colocado.

-**Ni pienses que te dejare quemarte-**tan simple como un chasquido de dedos el fuego desapareció.

-**Que bueno me dolía mucho-**dijo soltando al Hatake.

**-Esa era la idea cundo lo cree-**dijo sonriendo para después darle la espalda y darse la vuelta de inmediato-**Podrías hacer un clon de sombra y darme unos pantalones-**dijo con cara de *que vergüenza*.

**-Claro-**dijo evitando carcajearse de el mientras hacia sellos de manos**-Toma-**Lanzandole los pantalones.

* * *

**-Tsunade donde esta Kakashi?-**pregunto una mujer de cabellos morados seguida de una mujer de cabellos negros y un rubio.

-**Esta ahí poniéndose unos panta-**la mujer se sorprendió al ver a Anko-**Mi dios estas bien-**dijo dándole un abraso, se quedaron un momento asi hasta que Naruto...

**-Tiene alas negras-**grito Naruto haciendo que Anko y Tsunade se separaran.

-**Quien?**-preguntaron Anko y Kurenai al unisono.

**-Kakashi-**dijo Tsunade.

-**Eso no puede ser...**

**-Posible-**Anko termino la oración de Kurenai.

Ambas miraban a donde Kakashi permanecía hincado frente al cuerpo inerte de Kakuso, paro luego ponerse de pie medio sonriente y luego su mirada se encontró con la de Anko, en ese momento sus corazones latieron fuertemente y se llenaron de alegría, el chico sonrió de una manera que Tsunade califico como amor puro y después de eso Anko corrió hacia Kakashi quien se mantuvo ahí tratando de pensar que no estaba alucinando, pero las dudas del chico se fueron al ver y sentir a la chica abrasarlo.

**-Te extrañe mucho... Kakashi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

** hola como están?**

**Espero que ustedes si tengan agua en sus casas y no se sientan enfermitos, primero que nada he de disculparme con todo aquel que lee mi historia que no es tan buena, gracias por seguirla y pues solo dos o tres capítulos mas para que la finalice, hoy pediré que me ayudes de una manera que suba mi animo, deja un review no te cuesta nada, ándale no seas malita (o) , no seas cobarde, siiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Siiiiiiiii****... el que aparezca un review mas en tu historia te motiva y asi subes los capítulos mas seguido y pues aja.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado en los capítulos anteriores, aunque no sean muchos no me agüito(mucho XD).**

**espero que la hayan disfrutado y que los haya hecho sonreír al menos. **

**Katy Hatake**


	8. Encuentro

**Aclaraciones: Ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va otra vez... Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blablablablablablabla...**

**Jejeje... perdón por la demora pero mi inspiración se fue, gracias por todos los reviews de el capitulo pasado la verdad me alegra que les haya gustado-llora de alegría-es un honor para mi que se molesten en leer la historia y les guste, pero lo mejor que se molesten en dejar un review... domo arigatou ahora dejo de decir cosas y empiezo con la historia... espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Anko en coma, despierta se extrañaron mucho, Naruto no esta en casa, son pareja, se aman, no se vieron o hablaron en mucho tiempo... dejo de escribir tanto jejeje habrá HENTAI... Creo que se darán cuenta que me ando volviendo una pervertidilla pero es tu culpa Andrew si tu me pervertiste-llora triste-Pero ya me las pagaras xD ademas esto me a ayudado un poco en el Hentai del día de hoy Dx espero que sea bueno... Y ya se de que manera me la pagara Andrew xD no lo vas a leer antes que todos lo publicare sin que lo leas 3:) soy mala xD... No no es verdad :3**

**KATY HATAKE**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ambas miraban a donde Kakashi permanecía hincado frente al cuerpo inerte de Kakuso, paro luego ponerse de pie medio sonriente y luego su mirada se encontró con la de Anko, en ese momento sus corazones latieron fuertemente y se llenaron de alegría, el chico sonrió de una manera que Tsunade califico como amor puro y después de eso Anko corrió hacia Kakashi quien se mantuvo ahí tratando de pensar que no estaba alucinando, pero las dudas del chico se fueron al ver y sentir a la chica abrasarlo.

**-Te extrañe mucho... Kakashi.**

El chico de cabellos platinados no podía articular ni una sola palabra, sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir por segundos y se estrujaba, no podía hacer mas que dejar que lo abrasara, en este momento parecía que su cuerpo dejaba de hacerle caso y se había quedado paralizado, poco a poco su cuerpo fue recuperando su movilidad se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguía abrasando, el chico con sus fuertes y desnudos brazos comenzó a cerrar el espacio y finalmente la abraso con fuerza, cerro los ojos y coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de Anko.

**-Yo te extrañe mucho mas-**susurro el Hatake a la par que sonreía**-Me hiciste mucha falta-**el chico no dejaba de sonreír-Sabes algo... Tsunade me dijo que tal vez no despertarías... mi mundo se vino abajo, no quería perderte para siempre... sin ti no se que haría este tiempo sin ti fue un infierno-el semblante del chico cambio por uno triste-Me sentía muerto en vida, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mi nunca... no lo soportaría...

**-Nunca mas me separare de ti-**dijo la Mitarashi separándose de Kakashi para mirarlo**-Lo prometo... Te amo Kakashi, te amo...**

**-Yo te amo mucho mas de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar-**sonriendo mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su chic**a-Sin ti me muero... lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-l**a chica de cabellos de tonalidad lila solo sonrió mientras susurraba un débil "Si"**-Tengo tanto que contarte-**dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la Mitarashi y capturarlos con los propios. Un beso lento rítmico y acompasado, un beso tímido y lento, como si sus bocas fueran desconocidas, era un momento de magia para ambos , un beso por el cual irían al fin del mundo, matarían y harían hasta lo imposible por tan solo un rose, pero como todos lo sabemos los momentos que mas ansiamos y necesitamos, por algún motivo terminan, en este caso la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse**-Te amo-**dijo el Hatake contra los labios de la chica.

**-Oye Kakashi no es por interrumpir el momento mágico pero creo que deben de dejar sus arrumacos para mas tarde... digo si no quieren ser observados por todos los presentes y la maestra Tsunade-**menciona Kabuto mientras le pasa una polera a Kakashi-**Y antes de que me quieras golpear Anko... Quisiera que tu novio te explicara lo que paso y lo que pasara...**

**-Kabuto ni había notado tu presencia-**bromea un poco la de cabellos lila**-Pero eso sera en la torre, no lo crees asi Kakashi-**dijo soltando a Kakashi para dejar que se vistiera**-Oye y te puedo preguntar como vas a hacer para que esas alas vuelvan a tu interior?-**cuestiono la chica.

-**Ahora que me lo dices no me lo había pensado-**dice rascando su nuca**-Si mal no recuerdo era... asi-**haciendo varios sellos de manos**-Si... si era asi-**dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la polera y se la ponía rápidamente**-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos, hay mucho ambiente para mi por aquí-**dice tomando la mano de Anko.

El Hatake comenzó a caminar tomando la mano de la mujer de cabellos tonalidad lila, el chico no se acordaba de algo, pero había varias Kunoichis con un "ligero" sonrojo en las mejillas y uno que otro shinobi, el chico no entendía hasta que Anko susurro algo en su oído, el chico se detuvo y sonrió de cierta manera... se acerco al oído de la kunoichi de cabellos lila y le susurro algo que... digamos no lo pareció muy agradable en un principio, pero después sonrió de la misma manera que el Hatake...

Poco después estaban Anko, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kabuto y los dos únicos consejeros que quedaban en Konoha, parecían estar discutiendo...

**-Kakashi porque te empeñas en defender a Kabuto... en cualquier momento puede traicionarnos?-**pregunta que soltó la consejera al mirar el empeño que metía Kakashi en defender a Kabuto.

**-La gente cambia-**dijo mirándola mientras enarcaba la ceja**-Yo soy el mas claro ejemplo de eso... y vos lo sabes perfectamente...**

**-Pero no estamos hablando de ti-**soltó el consejero varón.

**-Y lo se... pero también se que la gente cambia-**el chico se puso de espalda a los mencionados anteriormente-**Hagamos lo siguiente... si el traiciona a Konoha, lo matare y ustedes a mi-**mirando por la ventana.

**-Estas seguro de eso Kakashi?-**cuestiono la mujer de cabellos canosos.

**-Si.. le estoy confiando mi vida a un amigo-** sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta...

**-Tsunade ya que no has hablado en esta discusión... La desicion que tomo Hatake Kakashi sera tomada-** declararon los consejeros tras discutirlo un poco.

-Muy bien-dice al mirar que los consejeros se retiran lentamente...

**-Kakashi a que te referías cuando dijiste "Yo soy el ejemplo claro de eso"?-**cuestiono Naruto entrando a la sala.

**-Naruto... que no te enseñe a no espiar tras las puertas?-**cuestiona Kakashi recargándose en la pared.

**-Si... pero yo ya te conteste-**sonriente**-Quiero saber a que te referías...**

**-Bueno tienes el derecho a saberlo-**el Hatake cerro los ojos**-Hace mucho tiempo yo traicione a Konoha... yo filtre información y ayude a Orochimaru a poner marcas malditas a miembros de la élite de la arena...**

**-Q-que?-**dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

**-Incluso yo mismo tengo una marca maldita-** sacándose la polera y las marcas negras hicieron su aparición**-Yo cambie... por eso quiero que le den una oportunidad a Kabuto ... una como la que yo pedí hace tiempo... todos la merecen.**

**-Si todos la merecen-**comento Anko**-Pero solo una oportunidad en el caso de la vida shinobi.**

**-Bueno sera mejor que se vallan a descansar... Naruto tú tienes misión...**

**-Hai-**comento el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

El Hatake solo miro a la godaime de manera entre triste y feliz y desapareció en una voluta de humo junto con Anko dejando sola asi a Tsunade y a Naruto...

**-Solo debes de ir a entregar este documento a la arena-**dándole un pergamino a Naruto**-Iras solo... ve ahora.**

**-Hai-**desapareciendo en una voluta de humo dejando sola asi a Tsunade.

**-Solo debo de darte algo de tiempo-**dice tristemente**-Espero que puedas perdonarme...**

/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/: :/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/::/ ::/::/:

En la sala de la casa donde viven nuestra parejita principal y el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca de Naruto, Anko y Kakashi se encontraban besandose apasionadamente mientras las manos traviesas del chico recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, la cual disfrutaba de esas caricias que le proporcionaba el Hatake.

**-Te amo-**comento el chico para después cargar a la mujer a la habitación sin dejar de besarla.

El recorrido a la habitación fue rápido pero en el camino chocaron con varias cosas, cosa que a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles, al entrar a la habitación el Hatake recostó a la chica y el se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado de no poner todo su peso en ella.

Besos húmedos sobre el cuello de la chica, en ese momento nada valía ni una sola mierda solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas, era como si nunca antes hubiesen estado en ese momento, cosa que ellos si podían decir hasta cierto punto, esta era la segunda vez que se estaban entregando al amor y deseaban que no fuese la ultima...

**-Te extrañe tanto-**dice la chica halando un poco los cabellos plateados de su ninja.

**-Yo solo quería que me dijeras que me amabas-**deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos y sonreír**-Pero no te negare que esto me parece bueno-**apresando nuevamente los labios de la Mitarashi.

Las manos del chico acariciaban el cuerpo de su amada Kunoichi, la chica besaba los labios de su amado y acariciaba su su pecho su abdomen, estaban dándose caricias, besos, se estaban entregando al amor. Poco a poco les comenzó a faltar el oxigeno asi que tuvieron que separarse... La Mitarashi aprovecho para sacarle la polera a su ninja favorito mientras este hacia lo mismo con la de la chica. Pero el chico no solo le quito la polera, también el sostén color blanco que cubría sus ahora desnudos pechos, el comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada con pasión mordía un poco, quería marcar lo que le pertenecía, al cabo de unos segundos el chico comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica y comenzó a descender hasta los pechos de la mima, la chica se aferraba a las sabanas y gemía de placer, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, pero algo la hizo perder la cordura, el sentir a Kakashi lamer uno de sus pechos.

**-Ahh! Kakashi-**gimió casi en grito al sentir al chico morder con delicadeza su pezon, gemidos y mas gemidos placenteros se escapaban de los labios de la chica, el miembro de Kakashi se endurecía al escuchar a la chica pronunciar su nombre con lujuria y placer, quería que sintiera mas, mucho mas, mientras uno de los pechos era estimulado con la boca del de cabellos plata el otro comenzaba a ser atendido por la mano del Hatake.

El chico de cabellos plata dejo esa labor de lado y comenzó a besar el vientre de la chica de manera sensual, en el camino el chico se detuvo para jugar un poco con el ombligo de la chica, la chica se sentía tan excitada, pero la cosa mejoro cuando miro al Hatake besar sus caderas, el chico si que la estaba complaciendo de sobre manera**- Mmmm... Kakashi-**el chico estaba desabrochando los pantalones que tenia puestos la chica**-Te amo...**

Al chico le estaba volviendo loco ver a su amada en ese estado, Kakashi se deshizo de los pantalones de su Anko, le pesara a quien le pesara Anko era solo suya y de nadie mas, la erección que se cargaba le empezaba a doler sentía su pene palpitar , el chico volvió a besar los labios de la chica mientras que una de sus manos tocaba descaradamente el cuerpo de la chica, el chico comenzó abajar nuevamente y beso mordió y lamió todo a su paso hasta toparse con la parte intima de su amada, el chico sonrió y comenzó abajar lentamente las bragas de su chica con su mano derecha volvió a subir y capturo uno de los pechos de la chica con su boca, la chica seguía gimiendo fuertemente y el chico dejaba salir jadeos y gemidos, pero lo siguiente hizo a la chica gritar de placer.

**-Ahh! K-Kakashi-**grito la chica al sentir como su amado Kakashi comenzó a acariciar su intimidad de manera lenta.

**-Mi Anko... Te amo-**el chico dejo los pechos de su amada para susurrar contra los labios de ella**-No vuelvas a dejarme-**Comenzó a besarla lento y sin prisas mientras la besaba seguía moviendo su mano contra la intimidad de su Anko, poco a poco el beso comenzó a convertirse en uno demandante, el chico de cabellos plata había de adentrado su legua a la boca de Anko y comenzó a frotar su legua con la de ella y explorar toda su boca.

Anko inconscientemente había comenzado a mover sus caderas al compás de la mano de Kakashi por lo que este decidió darle mas placer y aumentar el movimiento de su mano, Anko gimió contar los labios de su amado tras separarse de el a la falta de oxígeno** -Kakashi ah!-**la chica comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido Kakashi quiso darle mas placer así que sin pensarlo la penetro con dos de sus dedos y volvió al cuello de su amada kunoichi **-ahh!-**la chica gemía de placer al sentir la lengua de Kakashi recorrer su cuello**-Kakashi...te amo-**comenzo a acariciar la espalda ancha de su amado haciendo que kakashi soltara un quejido, oportunidad que aprovecho la chica para invertir papeles y comenzar a besar el cuello de Kakashi.

**-Mmm... Anko-**Kakashi suspiro y cerro los ojos al sentir los cálidos, rosados y blandos labios de Anko contra la piel de su delicado cuello.

**-No solo te dejare la diversión a ti-**sonrío de manera sensual y capturo el cuello de su amado para lamer morder y besar toda la piel en tonalidad blanquecina que tanto amaba**-No seria justo no lo crees?-**bajando sus mano para comenzar a bajar el pantalón que cubría la hombría y sus piernas.

**-Supongo que... tienes razón-**sonríe mientras le ayuda a su amada a deshacerse de sus pantalones**-no seria justo que solo yo te diera placer y yo me quedara sin nada-**sonrió y miro a los ojos de Anko.

**-Valla que hasta en eso hemos de coincidir-**lame sus labios y comienza a besar de nuevo su cuello-Me encantas-comenzó a descender y a besar su pecho**-Te haz puesto muy sensual-**lamió los pectorales del chico-Pero solo yo puedo hacerte esto... Solo yo-besaba el marcado abdomen de su amado-**Nadie mas puede tocarte erres solo mío-** la mujer comenzó a acariciar el pene de Kakashi por sobre la ropa.

**-N-no solo tu.. Solo tu p-puedes-**cerrando los ojos por el placer obtenido**-Soy... Solo tuyo...**

La chica sonrío y bajo los bóxers de Kakashi encontrándose con una erección que ya dolía, mientras que el Hatake mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente al sentir como Anko comenzaba a masturbarlo de manera lenta el chico soltaba varios jadeos al sentir como su hombría era atendida por las delicadas manos de su Anko. Eso duro mas bien poco la chica movía su mano con mas intensidad y Kakashi no podía contener sus jadeos pronunciando el nombre de Anko una y otra y otra vez, la chica sonrío lo tenia solo para ella-Te amo-la chica bajo su boca e introdujo el pene de su fiel y hermoso acompañante en la misma.

**-Arghhh! Dios Anko-**el chico gimió fuerte al sentir la cálida boca de su amada cubriendo su hombría-Solo disfrutas yo... No es justo... Tu también debes de disfruta**r-...¡A-Anko…! -**casi se sintió desfallecer, mas intentó no perderse de sí mismo**-Pequeña... ven aquí…-**la detuvo entre jadeos-**colócate aquí encima para que yo también pueda darte placer...**

Al principio Anko no lo comprendió del todo, pero luego logró interpretar que la estaba invitando a girarse de tal modo en el que, sin dejar desatendido a Kakashi, quedara ella también a su disposición.

Tímidamente, comenzó a moverse por el lado vacío de la cama hasta llegar al sector en donde se encontraba su cabeza, luego pasó una de sus piernas por sobre el rostro de su amado y apoyó sus rodillas a los costados...

**-¿Así está bien?-**cuestiono volviendo nuevamente a su labor.

**-Umm… Perfectamente -**separó las rodillas de la peli-lila para hacerse cargo de la entrepierna de la misma.

**-¡Ah…! —**gimió Anko con la punta de su miembro entre sus labios al sentir una traviesa lengua explorar su lugar intimidad**- ¡Mnn…!**

Anko comenzó a introducir la mayor área de la hombría de Kakashi en su boca en su boca, empezando un vaivén con sus labios hacia adentro y hacia fuera, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas los gemidos que luchaban por salir. Kakashi se encontraba en la misma condición, desviando sus labios para succionar la blanca piel de los muslos de la chica.

Los sonidos guturales de ambos se emitían cada vez eran más fuertes y violentos, mientras que cada uno procuraba aumentar más y más la velocidad al ritmo del otro. Los gruñidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos sofocados al mantener ambos la boca ocupada. No querían detenerse,y para que hacerlo si sus deseos podían mas que nada, no había nada mas que ellos dos entregándose en cuerpo y alma, claro que también tenían los deseos de prolongar aquella placentera sensación tanto como les fuera posible. Sin embargo, los labios y lengua del otro lo volvía bastante complicado, llevándolos a cada segundo más hacia el límite. La respiración se volvía entrecortada, la transpiración rodaba a gotas por sus cuerpos desnudos.

**-K-ka...kashi-**la chica gimió**-ya...no puedo...mas-**la chica sintió como era liberada su descarga en la cara de su amado quien no pudo contenerse.

**-Me..vengo-**y tal como lo dijo se termino viniendo en la boca de su sexy kunoichi... La chica se giro de nueva cuenta para encarar a Kakashi y sonreírle de manera amorosa...

**-Estas lista para continuar?-**cuestiono pocos segundos después de besar su frente.

**-Estoy mas que lista...-**sonrío y abraso a Kakashi.

El Hatake rodó en la cama para quedar sobre Anko con el cuidado de no colocar su peso por completo sobre su amada y sexy kunoichi, sonrió de lado y beso de manera lenta los labios de su amada mientras de manera lenta comenzaba a colocarse en la entrada de la misma y comenzó a entrar de manera lenta mientras la chica trataba de gemir la boca de su amado se lo impedía de modo que no pudo emitir en goce que sentía en si misma, ya completamente de dentro de ella el Hatake se quedo quieto mientras comenzaba a besar de manera fogosa a su amada Anko, la cual le devolvía el beso de la misma manera que el se le pedía con los labios, el oxigeno en sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser necesario, así que, Kakashi rompió con el beso y cogió aire para comenzar a besar de nuevo los labios de la chica esta vez de manera delicada y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta dentro de Anko la cual quería gemir pero el beso que Kakashi le brindaba le imposibilitaba esa opción así que siguió con el beso con un rubor en sus mejillas el Hatake nuevamente adentro su lengua en la boca de ella para que ambas lenguas comenzaran su recopilación de datos sobre la lengua del otro cada detalle como tratando de memorizarla completa...  
El chico se separo de Anko para coger aire mientras sus movimientos se hacían mas rápidos.

**-Kakashi... Ahh!-**la chica soltó un gemido placentero al sentir los movimientos un poco mas rápidos que les brindaba su amado**-Ahh!**

-Anko...-Kakashi sonrío y bajo la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndolas lentas**-Oh Anko has...sido muy mala... haciéndome sentir...solo -**el chico comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su chica.

**-Ohh! K-kakashi eres...malo-**la chica cerro los ojos**-Kakashi!**

**-Quieres...que lo haga...mas rápido?-**cuestiono mientras besaba el cuello de la Mitarashi de manera sensual.

**-S-si... Si... Q-quiero...**

**-Que quieres?-**sonrío moviéndose igual de lento**-Eh Anko que quieres?-**quería escucharla decir las palabras mágicas.

**-Kakashi.. Por f-favor-l**a chica rogó un poco.

**-Por... Favor que?-**se movió un poco mas rápido**-Esto quieres?**

**-Kakashi!-**la voz de Anko cargada de deseo y en sus ojos la lujuria además de ese sonrojo.

**-Bien-**los movimientos de Kakashi se hicieron mas rápidos y los besos en el cuello.

Los movimientos cada vez mas rápidos las embestidas cada vez mas profundas, quejidos gemidos y jadeos palabras vagas unos cuantos te amo...  
Las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla las piernas de Anko estaban en la cintura de Kakashi dándole la vía libre para hacer las embestidas mas certeras y placenteras...

**-Mas... Mas Kakashi!-**la chica apretaba la uñas en la espalda de Kakashi.

El Hatake solo se limito a seguir mas rápido sintiendo las uñas de Anko clavándose en su espalda y arañando lo incito a hacerlo mas rápido mientas unía sus labios a los de ella besaba su cuello lamias cada rincón que le era posible para no descuidar la velocidad de sus frecuentes rápidas y certeras embestidas.

**-K-kakashi! Ya no... puedo mas-**la chica sentía que se vendría pronto.

**-Anko solo un poco mas-**decía Kakashi con voz ronca y sus manos aun recorriendo el cuerpo de Anko... Algunas cuantas envestidas mas y Anko no pudo contenerse mas...

**-Ahhh...-**grito al sentir como su descarga salía de su cuerpo...

**-Arghh!-**Kakashi no di ni cuatro envestidas mas al sentir las paredes de Anko cubrir su pene y el gran gemido que dio Anko no pudo contenerse y sintió como su propia descarga inundo a Anko.  
El chico se recostó junto a Anko y la apego a su cuerpo mientras daba un casto beso en sus labios.

**-Te amo mi pequeña...-**sonrío mientras los cobijo a ambos con la sabana.

**-Amor que haz hecho sin mi?..**

**-Pues solo trataba de tenerte conmigo cerca-**mirada triste**-Cada que tenia que salir de misión me dolía el no tenerte cerca de mi... Cada que iba de visita me dolía verte así... Hacia de todo para que despertaras, entre eso me uní de nuevo al Anbu y termine como capitán de de escuadrones Anbu... Mande a capitanes Anbu a los mejores a buscar la guarida de Kabuto el también tenia mucho que ver y ellos me habían causado el peor de los dolores... Solo quería que pagaran...**

beso su mejilla**-Tratare de alejarme de nuevo de ti...**

**-Aunque pensaras hacerlo... no te iba a permitir-**sonríe y se endereza un poco en la cama**-Estas cansada?**

**-La verdad... No dormí suficiente**-ríe**-Y tu?**

**-No no estoy cansado-**sonríe y busca su ropa interior para ponérsela**-Te parece si nos damos un baño?-**poniéndose los interiores.

**-Claro-**sonrío**-Tengo ganas de un baño real-**sonrío al sentir como Kakashi la cargaba a el baño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bien eso es todo :) espero que les haya gustado me voy me corren y no quiero que pillen mi Hentai xD bye bye **


End file.
